I'm Never The One
by KlarolineShippah
Summary: This is the story of Rayna Jenna Gilbert- Elena Gilbert's infamous sister whose survival is more imperative than that of her Doppelganger twin. She is used to being second, third, or even last choice. Until now. Klaus/OC/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

**Summary-**

**This is the story of Rayna Gilbert- Elena Gilbert's infamous sister whose survival is more imperative than that of her Doppelganger twin. She is used to being second, third, or even last choice. Until now.**

**Thank you to everyone who has decided to give this story a chance. I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

X

* * *

I sat in the back seat of the car. Alone. They were both gone. This wouldn't happen too often. Usually Klaus and Stefan dragged me everywhere. I guess they knew I couldn't handle seeing humans being killed. I would take these rare, sacred moments alone and allow myself to think about everybody back home.

Normally I would push them all to the back of my mind. It was just easier. Because when I did think about them, my eyes usually became wet and a few stray tears would fall now and then. Allowing Klaus to see me cry would not do. So I sat in the car in Tennessee on my own, staring into space, waiting for the screams I knew were coming.

I thought about the few, special people in my life.

Matt. He had been my friend my entire life. I had dated him for a few months but always knew he had feelings for Elena so I was forced to let him go. When he dated Elena we were very good friends. Though, since then we had sort of drifted, but we always kept talking.

Tyler. We were the best of friends when I was eight years old. We would ride our bikes to one another's houses. Now, he was a werewolf. Before my parents died, we had started dating. I loved him and he loved me. But after a while, I told him I would rather be his best friend. The thing was, 'commitment' had always been something I didn't much like. Tyler had agreed and we were as close as we were when we were children. He was my best friend. He was there for me when my parents died for a while, then he started hanging out with Vicki Donovan. Matt's younger sister who I hate. She was never cruel to me or anything, but she got Jeremy on drugs and that, to me, was unforgivable.

Bonnie. She and I had always been very close. She was Elena's best friend, but my close friend. She was a witch, and I was part-witch. Well, simple spells such as anneurisms and creating fire were the norm for me... but I knew she was destined for so much more. We usually held the same opinions on things which was comforting for us both. Yet, she had always been closer to Elena.

Caroline. My best friend. She had always liked me because I was the only one who never rolled my eyes when she spoke. I respected her like everyone else, but I treated her just as I would everyone else, and that's what brought us close. We would go shopping together, talk about our problems. Her mother, Liz, had treated me like a second daughter as a child as had Bill, her father.

Stefan. I remember meeting him on his first day of school. He sat next to me in History.

_"Hey." I whispered as Mr Tanner wrote on the board. "Are you new?"_

_"Yeah." He smiled. He had a lovely, genuine smile. I smiled back. "What gave me away?"_

_"Well, you're the only person who doesn't look suicidal due to the fact that they are stuck with this ass of a teacher." I said quietly._

_He laughed and I saw his eyes sparkle. "I'm Stefan." He told me._

_"Rayna. Most people call me Rain. You can call me Ray if you want, I don't mind."_

_I noticed him and Elena looking at one another. "That's my twin sister you're eyeing." I told him jokingly._

_His eyebrows shot up. "Really? You don't look very similar."_

_"Yeah, I know. The pretty gene skipped me." I said a little more serious._

_"Well, I think you both got equal amounts." He told me. At this I smiled. _

_"You like her, don't you? Well, I like you, Stefan. You seem like a nice guy. Therefore, you have my blessing."_

_He laughed shyly. "To what?"_

_I shrugged. "She's single. I'm hoping you are otherwise you're getting a fist in the face." I joked, but there was an underlying tone of seriousness I knew he could see. "You like her. She definitely likes you. Get to know her. You'll see. She deserves to be happy, anyway."_

I had trusted Stefan so easily just like Elena had loved him so easily. Then there was Damon. I don't remember exactly how, but Damon and I had just got on easily. He had originally tried flirting with me at the Grill.

_"You're a cheerleader. And Elena's twin."_ _He said smirking charmingly._

_"Yeah, I'm you're brother's girlfriend who you're totally crushing on's sister."_ _I shot back with a smirk of my own._

This was probably when Damon had decided to be my friend. I loved him dearly. I found him easy to understand and he knew that. Sometimes, I got him even more than Elena did.

But he would never love me like he loved Elena.

Damon was my bestest friend, and I trusted him with my life. With everything...

Then there was Jeremy. We always knew how to put smiles on each other's faces.

_I got inside the house and kicked off my shoes. I walked slowly upstairs to Jeremy's room. He was sat on the bed, reading. A solemn expression on his face._

_I sat down on the bed in front of him. Something was wrong with him._

_"What's up?"_

_Jeremy looked up at her as though just noticing I was there. "Oh, uh, nothing. Why?"_

_"Jeremy, you are the worlds worst liar. A, you're reading. That never happens. B, you have that whole 'I don't want to be alone but I'll isolate myself anyway' look about you." I said. "You can tell me."_

_He sighed. He knew I would never tell anyone. "Well, there's this new guy in school and-"_

_"You're in love with him?"_

_He threw his book at me and laughed. "No! No, just… Well, he seems to really like this girl who I like and she seems to really like him."_

_"I see." I said quietly. "Does this girl go by the name of-"_

_The door opened and Jenna walked in. "What are you two talking about?" Jenna asked nosily._

_"Jeremy's gay." I laughed._

_"I knew it!" Jenna announced. "Don't worry, hunny, we still love you."_

_"I am not gay!" he protested. Jenna and I turned to each other._

_"Denial!" we yelled in unison._

_Jeremy laughed along with us. "Look, I gotta go. Hot date with your history teacher." She winked as she twirled in her little black dress._

_"You look beautiful, Aunt Jenna." I told her._

_Jenna grinned merrily before walking out of the room._

_"It's Bonnie, isn't it?" I asked when Jenna had walked down the hallway._

_"How did you know?!"_

_"I know you. Look, whoever this guy is, don't get upset just… It's complicated because she is older but if it's meant to be it's meant to be."_

_"You mean you're okay with it? With me liking her?"_

_"Rather be Bonnie than some random slut." I shrugged nonchalantly before leaving him to his thoughts._

I missed him and Elena more than anything. Elena. My Doppelganger twin.

The thing was; whenever I thought of all the memories with the people whom I had grown to love, I thought about my parents. I thought about Isobel, my biological mother who never loved me because I wasn't Elena. My biological father, John, who I had loved even when Elena and Jeremy hadn't. I remember being right there next to him when it ended.

_They carried Elena's body through. I knew she was okay. I was her sister, if she wasn't okay I would know it inside. They call it twin telepathy or something, but really, we were apart of each other. I followed John outside. He looked out at the trees in the distance._

_"I don't want you to die." I told him, my eyes becoming watery and my vision impaired. _

_"It is necessary to save her."_

_"John, I don't want you to die." I said in a quiet voice. He turned and saw the tears falling from my eyes. He embraced me and I hugged him back. _

_"I love you." I whispered in his ear. "You should know that. I wish that… Things could have been different. Now, th-there isn't time and I have so m-much to say."_

_"I love you, Rayna. I always have. Since I held you in my arms for the first time."_

_I stepped back and smiled a sad smile at handed me a silver necklace, much like Elena's vervain one, but it was oval with a blue jem in the centre. Lapis Lazuli. I wondered why he had given me this._

_"It's a Gilbert heir loom. It isn't a daylight necklace, but it is magical. I thought you should have it." Then, his body fell to the floor and I wiped the tears from my face. I wouldn't let anyone see me cry. I couldn't. If I let myself cry, I knew I would never stop._

Jenna. My Aunt who had taken care of us when nobody else would. Now, she was dead. Because of Klaus.

Whenever I thought about these sad things I tried to think of all the happy memories of home. When I had showed my mother my powers. I remember lighting the candle and her smile had made the room shine brighter than the flame ever could. I remember the first futuristic vision I had. I predicted Obama. But, the thing was I actually _saw_ him being elected in my head. Like a vision.

I saw Klaus walking towards the car and heard the screams emanating from the house. I shuddered. He sat down in the driving seat, closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong, love? Little bit… What was the word? _Squeam_ish?" he smirked.

"For your information, I've sat through more horror films in the dark than Stefan has eaten bunnies." I said, raising my eyebrow in defiance. Klaus chuckled.

"I don't doubt that, sweetheart."

I had to pretend Elena was dead around Klaus. In a few hours she would wake up to a party Caroline no doubt had planned. And I, would be stuck with Klaus of all people on my birthday. Oh, joy.

The thing was, I would have actually probably liked Klaus had he not killed Jenna. And that mad me feel all the more guilty. I knew I wasn't completely alone on this trip. There was Stefan. Yes, he was a Ripper. But he hadn't shut it off at all, and he did care about me. We were friends, and in an odd way this trip had made us rely on one another more. We both had to keep Elena a secret from Klaus. Which was harder than it seemed. Especially with me and my big mouth.

"Had any more visions, love?" he asked me.

"One." I tell him.

"Care to elaborate?"

"It was earlier when you had only just left the car. It was Stefan killing those two innocent women inside. You may think I don't see all the gory stuff, but I still see it you know." I tell him.

"Yes, but keeping you out of the way is imperative. Your likely to let your humanity get in the way."

I scoff, but I know he's right. I would try and stop them, and Stefan would hurt me, and Klaus would get mad at us both and kill the women anyway.

"It's your birthday tomorrow." Klaus grinned. "Anything on your list?"

"Nope. I'm not into birthdays. Well, I am. I love them. Just not mine." I say.

"And why, may I ask, is that?"

"Because I usually spend it with Elena but she's kind of dead because of you." I spit back. It is hard to keep up this charade, but if it ensured Elena's safety then so be it.

Besides... Snapping at Klaus made it easier to hate him. Somehow.

He went silent for a moment. "It had to be done." Is all that he said.

* * *

The next day I woke up in the hotel at five. Today was my birthday, and I wasn't even happy. I wondered if Elena was.

I had a shower and put my hair in a high pony tail before brushing my teeth. I pulled on my white high waisted shorts and my turquoise tee with my denim jacket. I had a feeling today would be a long day.

Elena and I were the youngest in our school year. Our birthday was usually about a week before school started again. It was seven thirty, so I packed up my suitcase knowing we probably would not return to that hotel that night. The summer was nearly over, and I couldn't help but wonder how long Klaus planned to keep me and Stefan with him. I was mortal, after all. I wanted my old life back, but I knew that if something happened to someone I loved because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I put on my Gilbert talisman necklace which John had given me. It was beautiful. I heard a knock on the door and in walked Klaus.

"Happy Birthday, love. We're leaving now. Are you ready?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I muttered.

I remained quite for the rest of the car journey to some bar in Tennessee. I sat on a bar stool whilst they interrogated Ray, some werewolf. I ordered myself a drink.

The barman put the bourbon on the counter and I took a small sip. Honestly, I found it disgusting. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Klaus sit next to me and order the same.

"Aren't you supposed to be torturing people?" I asked him bitterly.

"I left Stefan to it."

"Oh, I get it. They still get killed or hurt but it's not on your hands so you don't have to live with it. How brave."

He sighed. "I'd have thought after the summer you'd have grown to at least like me a little." He told me.

I was slightly taken aback at this. "You know what, maybe I could give you a chance. But Jenna only died a few weeks ago. As did Elena. Forgive me if I'm still grieving their deaths."

"Right." He says. "You know, you really are quite moody though."

"At least I don't take it out on others."

"Oh, but you do. You've taken it out on me and even Stefan a few times. Verbally, of course, but it still hurts." He said with a mock sadness on his face before he smirked while I just rolled my eyes.

"Why am I here anyway? I can see the future, _sure_, but I don't know how to control it. I'm a witch, yeah, but I can only do the simplest of things. Why am I here?" I asked him.

"You underestimate your gifts, Rayna. Seeing into the future is actually rarer than you'd think. You aren't one of those palm readers, because your visions will always come true one way or another. It can be quite useful, and it has. Without you we wouldn't have tracked down many werewolves would we?"

I swallowed, because I knew it was true.

"I have to go freshen up." I said before walking into the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it back in my high pony tail.

I walked back out to see Klaus and Stefan talking.

"Is my brother still on our trail?" Stefan asked.

"He's getting closer. I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus smirked before walking towards ray who was stood against the dartboard with several darts stuck in his chest. If I had seen this a few weeks ago, I would have screamed and probably threw up. But I had seen far worse than that during the summer I had spent with Klaus and Stefan.

"W-W-Wait. Let me handle it." Stefan offered.

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus asked, eyebrows raised.

"Because you know I'll come back."

"Do I?" the hybrid asked.

"You saved my brother's life." Stefan told him. "I'm in your service."

"Oh, that all sound so tedious and denatured. Aren't you having the least bit of fun?" Klaus grinned, gesturing to Ray.

And Klaus wondered why I wasn't his best friend... he was a sick sociopathic killer.

Stefan pursed his lips. "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us any more."

Stefan began to walk away so I stepped in front of Klaus. "Please, let me go. You know I'll come back because if I don't you'll kill Jeremy and we both know it. Please, Klaus." I begged of him. Stefan stopped in his tracks and turned to watch us.

"Damon will never let you return if you go." Klaus pointed out, shaking his head.

"No, he will. Please. I'll stay with Stefan."

Klaus seemed to debate this in his head for a moment. My eyes flickered to Stefan's as we waited for his answer. I could see in Stefan's eyes he probably thought it was a bad idea, but it would give us time for a private chat. We never really had much time for that with Klaus watching me every second.

"Damon would never let you leave. You're not going. That is final." He said.

I choked back tears. How could he keep me here? I just wanted to see Damon, Elena, Jeremy. Was that too much to ask?! Obviously, it was.

I'd spent all summer, here, with him. Against my will, technically. And all I ever asked was to see my family and friends one last time. I wanted to see Caroline and ask how she was doing. I wanted to have a catch up with Matt and a game of cards with Tyler. I wanted to have a drink with Damon and we'd dance and we would both purge as we always did whilst drunk. I wanted to recite some harder spells with Bonnie. I wanted to play baseball with my brother. To play video games with Ric. To just spend time with Elena.

But, no. No. That was too much to ask for. I didn't know if Klaus was going to keep me with him for the rest of my life or not. Or if he would get bored of me and kill me.

Honestly, I wasn't sure which was worse.

"I hate you." I whispered before running out of the bar. I sat on the bench outside and looked at the stars and the moon. I'd never hated someone before. This was new to me. I was angrier with him than I had ever been with someone before. I didn't know if tomorrow I would feel the same way, but in that moment, I hated him with every fiber of my being.

* * *

The next day, I woke up in the hotel to find two small boxes on my bed. One was black and velvet. I picked it up and untied the white ribbon. Inside was a diamond necklace. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen. I gasped as I looked at the intricate detail. There was a note inside it too.

_Didn't get the chance to give this to you yesterday_

_Klaus_

I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with him? I didn't want anything and certainly not from him. I picked up the second box which was small and white. I opened it to find an ankle bracelet inside. It was my old vervain bracelet which Klaus had thrown away several days ago to show me who was in charge.

There was a note inside this one too.

_So you will always have free will._

_Happy birthday._

_Stef_

I smiled. He still had his humanity and he still cared about me. Of course, I already knew this. But it was a small comfort to know that someone was looking out for me who didn't only care about my powers and who hadn't murdered m aunt.

* * *

We walked up the mountains in Tennessee. It was humid rather than hot, but I was still glad I had worn my black denim shorts. I paired them with my grey converse t-shirt and had my hair up and out of my face.

Klaus and Stefan walked ahead of me. Stefan carried Ray over his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked but he didn't sound so sympathetic. "Is Ray getting heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan murmured.

"How about you, Rayna?" Klaus asked me.

"I like walking. It's great and all, but not uphill on one of the hottest days of the year." I said dryly.

I could practically hear Klaus' smirk.

"And the company isn't exactly thrilling." I added and knew the smirk had probably vanished by now. Stefan laughed and I smiled.

"You know, I get that we're uh, we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chit chat? That would be great." Stefan said to Klaus.

"So much brooding. Your self loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus told him.

"Maybe it's cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan replied.

We stopped walking and saw the crowds of people whom I assumed were werewolves going about their business.

"Thanks to our pal Ray we've found ourselves a pack."

Stefan dropped Ray on the floor and everyone seemed to turn and face us. A woman with short brown hair ran towards him.

"Ray! Oh My God!" she yelled. She knelt beside him, breathing heavily. A tall man whom I could only assume was her boyfriend came and put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

She turned towards us. "Who are you?"

"The important question," Klaus said, standing forward, "is, who am I? Please, forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

I could see the look of fear fall on their faces. The woman stood up slowly.

"You're the hybrid."

"You've heard of me!" Klaus grinned. "Fantastic!"

I sat on a rock and some people looked at me as though sensing I was just human.

"It's quite fascinating actually." Klaus said. He had been talking for the last few minutes, not that I'd been listening. " A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray gasped and opened his eyes as he tried to sit up. He was breathing heavily.

"Excellent timing, Ray." Klaus smirked.

"Very dramatic." I said. Klaus chuckled but I rolled my eyes, my yes darting to all the trees around the clearing we stood in, finding a possible escape. But Klaus was... Klaus. There was no escaping him.

"What's happening to me?" Ray choked out. I could tell he was in pain.

"Stefan." Klaus muttered.

Stefan stood up and looked around. "Are any of you human?"

I realised what was happening. Ray needed human blood to complete the transformation. I swallowed.

"You're friend, here." Stefan continued. "Needs human blood to complete the transition. If he doesn't get it he will die."

"Not much." Klaus added. "Just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend? A girlfriend? Along for the ride?"

Klaus turned to the man who appeared to be the brunette's boyfriend. "You."

Before I could fully register what was happening, Klaus had him pinned on the ground next to Ray, a bite mark in his arm. I couldn't take it anymore. Klaus seemed distracted, so I ran into the woods, not wishing to see anymore. Klaus could find me if he wanted to anyway, but something told me his hybrids were a lot more important to him.

* * *

I wandered aimlessly around the woods. It was getting dark. I sat down next to a tree.

The world became a very blurry place and I knew what was happening. I was having a vision.

I saw Elena, Damon and Alaric in the woods. It was dark. They were running, and Elena tripped. She looked up, and came face to face with a wolf.

"No." I whispered. "Elena!" I screamed. "ELENA!"

Suddenly, a hand went over my mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, letting go of me. "If Klaus hears you-"

"Elena is here. I saw her. It was dark and they were running and there was a wolf and Stefan it was so close." I said in one breath. Breathing was becoming hard and I was scared I might have a panic attack. Stefan put his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down, it's okay. I saw them in the woods. Go and find them and warn them. I'll keep Klaus off their trail. They're that way. You have to make them leave. Something is wrong with the Hybrids, if Klaus finds Elena alive he will kill her." He pointed out before he flashed away. I saw the bite mark on his arm and I knew instantly it was a wolf bite.

Shaking all thoughts away, I ran in the direction which Stefan had pointed to.

I ran, using all of my speed. "Damon!" I yelled. I saw them through the trees and ran towards them. They had all stopped so I knew Damon had heard me. I stopped and panted for breath, but Elena already had her arms around me.

"Oh my God, Rain! I've missed you so much!" she told me, and I felt her tears falling on my shoulder. "We've been worried sick! Did he hurt you? Are you OK? I love you so much I need you Jeremy needs you too and finally, you can come home." I pulled away.

"I've missed you too, Elena. But listen to me, it isn't safe for you. Any of you. You have to leave. Now. I had a vision, I saw a wolf following you. You have to go and fast."

"No." Elena protested. "I'm not leaving you. Damon, tell her!"

I looked at Damon and Alaric. Alaric looked at me and I could tell he didn't want to leave me here. It was different than leaving Stefan. I was more likely to get hurt. "Make sure you get her home and safe. If Klaus sees me gone he will figure out it's you who I've gone with. He will kill Elena."

"Rayna, you have to come home." Damon told me sternly. "We've come here for you and Stefan. I'm not leaving you here with him."

His eyes looked at me pleadingly.

I turned to Alaric. "Ric, please."

He seemed to debate this. He knew Jenna would never leave me, and we had grown to think of each other as family. He nodded. "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you."

"No!" Elena screamed. "Rayna, I'm not leaving you or Stefan. I can't, I need you!"

A tear slid down my cheek. "You don't. You need me to stay here. You need me to stay so I can keep you safe. You need to take care of Jeremy. Go, because there is a whole pack up there transitioning into hybrids."

"No, I can't."

I hugged my sister. "I love you, Elena."

"I love you too."

I ran into the trees. I knew if I stayed longer they wouldn't go.

"We'll come back for you!" I heard Damon shout.

* * *

I ran in the direction I had come from. It was dark now. I made my way back uphill to Klaus.

"You've been gone a while, love." he said quietly. He was sat on a rock with a bottle of beer in his hands.

I looked around at all of the hybrids. They had blood pouring from their eyes and they lay dead on the floor.

"What have you done to them?" I asked. He looked down.

I could see the disappointment in his face and almost felt sorry for him. Stefan came too, holding a very dead Ray on his shoulders. He dropped the lifeless body to the ground.

"They went rabid." Klaus said quietly. "Some of them I killed, the others just... Bled out." Stefan and I kept quiet as Stefan held onto the bite mark on his arm in pain. "In the end, they're all dead." he said, standing up. Klaus screamed in frustration and threw the bottle to the floor. He turned back to us.

"I DID EVERYTHING I WAS TOLD!" he screamed at us.

I took a step backwards so that I was next to Stefan.

"I should be able to turn them," Klaus continued. "I broke the curse, I killed a werewolf, I killed a vampire... I killed a Doppelganger." Klaus' voice trailed off as he looked at Stefan and I. I felt my heart begin to race. No, no he couldn't think Elena was alive! He would kill her to make the hybrids! Stefan was panicked too.

Klaus' expression changed. "You look like hell." he said to Stefan, almost smirking.

I could see the momentary relief in Stefan's face. "Last I checked I'm dying." Stefan said, holding out his arm with the horrific bite mark on. "And, you don't wanna heal me." Stefan was breathing heavily.

I had seen the effects of the werewolf bite on a vampire twice before. With Rose, and then with Damon. But Stefan and I had left Damon shortly to go and see Klaus. Stefan looked to the ground at Ray. "I had to take him out. I had no other choice...I failed you. I'm sorry." Stefan started walking forwards. "Do what you have to do."

I looked at Stefan wide eyed. Was he...Manipulating Klaus? What was he playing at?

Klaus looked at Stefan and narrowed his eyes. "It should've worked." he then turned around and walked away and for a split second I was worried that he was going to leave Stefan for dead. Instead, he picked up the empty beer bottle. He turned back to Stefan and I watched his eyes turn a beautiful amber colour as he bit into his wrist. I couldn't help but be mesmerized. I'd never seen a vampire's face like that. Even though he was a hybrid. He squeezed the blood into the bottle and held it out for Stefan to take. "Bottom's up."

Stefan unsurely took the bottle and held it in his hands. "We're leaving." Klaus said before walking away. He stopped and turned back to look at all of the dead hybrids surrounding us and then back at Stefan and I. "It appears you're the only comrades I have left." he said and despite everything, I felt sorry for him. He'd waited a thousand years for this day, and to be so disappointed... It didn't change all the bad he had done though. He then walked into the forest. Stefan drank from the bottle and I followed after Klaus. He was walking slowly and I didn't think he even noticed my presence.

"I'm sorry." I told him truthfully. He down at me and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want your pity."

"Well, that's good." I told him. "Because you don't have it. I'm just... Sorry that this didn't work how you thought it would." I said, avoiding his eyes as we continued to walk. I mean, I had to feel a little sorry for him. I wouldn't be me if I didn't.

_Stop it! _I thought._ Don't you dare feel sorry for him, Rayna! Don't you dare! He killed Jenna. He tried to kill Elena, he took you and Stefan away from your home. He's killed thousands and_ _God knows what he has planned to do with you. You hate him. _

I bit my lip as I looked down at the ground. I heard the leaves crunch beneath Stefan's feet as he followed after us, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Klaus looking at me. I looked up at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it." he said almost coldly. I wondered if maybe he could tell what I was thinking. I never did have the best poker face. "I always have a plan B." he smirked before he grabbed me roughly by the arm and in a blur, I found myself being practically thrown into the car before Klaus got in the front, slamming the door behind him.

I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down. _You see what type of person he is?_

"Put your seat belt on, sweetheart." he told me. I looked into the rear view mirror and my eyes caught his. "We have quite a journey ahead of us."

* * *

**How did I do? Should I turn it into a full length fanfiction? Please Review x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you thank you thank you. Your reviews make my day. Enjoy chapter 2**

* * *

X

* * *

I remember that day so clearly. I guess it could be the day that… started it all.

I opened the front door and came in with my muddy bike.

"Rayna Gilbert!" mom yelled exasperatedly. "Get that dirty thing out of the house now!" she ordered, oven mitt hands on her hips. I pouted but did as was told.

As I walked to the garage, I dumped my blue and purple bike next to Elena's bright pink one and grimaced at her horrendous choice of colour. She was way too girly sometimes.

I heard the sound of clanking metal and spun around, but breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the familiar pair of my dad's black boots out from underneath the car.

"Rayna? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Mom told me to put my bike away." I explained, kneeling down and resting my head on the cement floor to watch my dad make those tweaks to the car he always loved to do.

"You haven't been with that Lockwood boy again, have you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

He raised his eyebrow, spanner in his mouth, and turned to face me. He removed the metal tool form his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "Just, don't tell your mother."

I nodded and grinned before jumping up and running out of the garage. My eight year old self was very enthusiastic.

I entered the house, taking off my muddy shoes and walking through to the kitchen.

"Need any help?" I asked my mom who was doing the dishes.

"No, thanks, sweetie… Actually, could you set the table? Elena's at Bonnie's house."

I rolled my eyes. Mom always made these excuses, but we both knew Elena never helped around the house. As I placed the knives and forks in the correct places, she asks, "You weren't with the Lockwood boy, were you? He's gonna get you into trouble one day, Rayna."

"No, he won't. We only went through the woods."

"Well, it's a good think I can trust you." She said as she passed me the candles to put in the centre of the table. I picked up the candles and put them down in a triangle, because I loved making shapes out of them. I looked in one of the drawers to find a match box. I grabbed the small wooden rectangle, but as I turned the candles had already been lit.

"Did you light them?" I asked.

She was looking at me oddly. "No, but I think you did."

* * *

...

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus said as we got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked. We walked into a sort of warehouse and Klaus opened the door. I saw the skyscrapers in the distance and my breath hitched. They were beautiful. I'd never really been anywhere like this before.

Honestly, I'd never really been anywhere. Let alone a breathtaking city such as this.

I would almost be happy if it weren't for the company.

"I know how much you loved it here…. Brings back memories of the good old ripper days." Klaus smirked.

I stood between the two of them as we looked at the large city.

"I blacked out most of them." Stefan said. "Lot of blood, lot of partying. Details are all a blur."

I winced inwardly as I pictured what Stefan meant exactly when he said 'partying'.

"Well, that is a crying shame." Klaus replied. "The details are what makes it legend… Chicago was magical."

"Yeah, well I'll take your word for it." I muttered. Klaus smirked at me before closing the door. Blocking the view of the outside world, making me feel more trapped here than I already was.

"Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan said. "Why am I still here, anyway? We had our fun, your hybrids failed…"

"We're going to see my favourite witch." Klaus said as we walked to the car.

"Gee, thanks." I retorted sarcastically. This only made Klaus' smirk grow which caused me to scowl at him.

"If anyone can help with our hybrid problem, it's her." He said before motioning for me to get in the car. I climbed in and for some unknown reason felt upset. Did I really want to be Klaus' favourite witch? What the hell was wrong with me?!

_He's a bad guy who doesn't know how to shave. You hate him._ I reminded myself. I took a deep breath.

* * *

We entered a place called Gloria's which reminded me of the Grill only in a different layout with a small dance floor. It gave me a weird vibe for some reason.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan replied. I heard footsteps and saw a beautiful dark skinned woman with light blonde hair.

"You gotta be kidding me." She stated, smiling as she cocked her head to the side, looking at Klaus and Stefan.

"So," Klaus began with humour in his voice. "A hybrid walks into a bar, says to the barman-"

"Stop." She ordered. "You may be invincible but that doesn't make you funny."

I only just managed to hide a laugh. I liked her already.

Stefan and Klaus walked forwards towards her but I stayed put.

"I remember you." She said to Stefan.

"You're Gloria." Stefan stated. He sounded almost confused.

"Mmmhmm." Gloria said, nodding.

I walked next to Stefan and saw that he did in fact look confused. "Shouldn't you be…"

"Old and dead?" she grinned. "Now, if I die who's gonna run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus explained. She nodded.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells but don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She said. "And, who might you be?" she asked, turning to me.

"Rayna Gilbert." I answered unsurely. She walked towards me and grabbed my wrists. I struggled at first but felt something strange. I grabbed her wrists in return.

I felt a power surge through me which I couldn't explain. "Do you feel that?" she asked me. I nodded. She let go and I did the same. "You're an incredibly rare kind." She said to me then turned to Klaus. "You found a Prophet."

"A what?" he asked, looking between us. Something about his expression told me he knew what that meant, and he looked like a child who found a new toy. I shivered noticably.

"A Prophet." She repeated and then turned back to me. "Tread carefully, Miss Gilbert. There are creatures out there who would kill to get to you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your gift is rare. Incredibly so. You have a pure soul, I can see that. But darkness will try and take away your light." She told me. I swallowed, wondering what exactly that meant.

"Rayna, why don't you and Stefan go to the bar and fetch us a drink?" Klaus asked. I stood glued to the spot until Stefan grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the bar.

He started making drinks and looked down at me.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. I nodded. I missed home now more than ever. School would start soon, and I wouldn't be there. I'd missed Elena on her birthday. On _my _birthday.

I looked at the wall and saw loads of pictures. They contained images both coloured or black and white of people inside Gloria's. I saw a picture of someone familiar and picked it off the wall. I gasped as I looked closer.

"What is it?" Stefan asked. I handed him the black and white photograph and his eyes widened.

He looked up to where Klaus and Gloria sat talking. "What is this?!" he demanded.

Klaus stood up. "Well, I told you Stefan. Chicago was a magical place." He said. There was an underlying tone to his voice of something I didn't quite recognise, but it didn't sound too good.

"But this is me…." Stefan said, holding up the picture. "With you."

Klaus smirked. "Rayna, love. Stay here with Gloria. If you try to leave… Well, you know the consequences."

I nodded silently as Stefan followed Klaus out of the room. Gloria sighed and looked at me. "You could stand there _or_, you could keep busy and help me with the bar."

...

* * *

I sat down, tears in my eyes as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"Is there something wrong with me, mommy?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled. "Of course not. But, it's best if we keep this our little secret, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because… If anyone finds out… Well, it might be best if you stay away from the Lockwood family."

"But Mrs Lockwood is nice."

"She's the mayor's wife and co- head of the coun… Never mind. Just do as I say, okay?"

I bit my lip and looked down sadly. "Okay."

The door opened and in walked Elena.

"Super's nearly ready!" mom yelled. Elena ran upstairs to her room and we heard it slam shut behind her.

* * *

...

Soon, the place was filled with people drinking, talking and having fun. I envied them. They had normal lives and when they left this place they could go to their families.

I had no such luxury.

I helped Gloria by cleaning tables. It was nice, because it kept me busy and for a while and distracted me from the fact that I could be at home right now, playing video games with Ric and Jere. I walked to the bar where she was pouring people drinks.

"Um, I'm just gonna go to the ladies room." I told her. She smiled at me.

"Sure. As long as you come straight back." I nodded and walked towards the bathroom. I took some cold water in the hands and splashed it over my face.

I looked into the mirror. The girl staring back at me looked empty, almost. I was pale, even for me. And my unnaturally natural blue eyes were darker. My eyes were like the sea, with blue and green but with flecks of gold and silver. Bonnie said ti was something to do with being a psychic, or I guess, a 'Prophet'.

I didn't look like my old self. I smiled, and my face still turned heart shaped when I did so and showed my pearly white teeth, but I wasn't happy. And I didn't know if I ever would be.

No, I knew I wouldn't be. Not here. Not while I watch people being ripped to shreds by someone who I rely on and who is my friend. Not while I hear the screams of people feeling the life being literally sucked out of them. But what was worse than the screams was the eerie silence that came afterwards.

I brushed my curly brown hair which was the slightly lighter than that of Elena's and a little longer.

I walked back out into the bar and saw a man walking away and out of the door. He had hair the colour of a crow and wore dark clothing. I only saw the back of him as he left. For a moment, I had thought it might be Damon but shook my head. _Wishful thinking._

If only it was.

Klaus and Stefan were sat at the bar talking. I walked over to them but saw Stefan turn around. I followed his gaze and saw Damon looking at us both, gesturing for us to come outside. It had been him after all.

A joy I couldn't explain spread through me. Damon's eyes lingered on me for a moment. He'd come for me.

Without a second thought I ran out of Gloria's. I saw Damon and a smile lit up my face. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and held me tightly, picking me up. As though if he let me go, I'd be lost forever.

Suddenly Damon was ripped away from me as Stefan flashed the both of them and pushed Damon against a car. I let out a gasp, wanting his welcoming warmth to flood through me again.

"What is wrong with you?!" Stefan yelled.

"What is wrong with _you_?!" Damon retorted, pushing Stefan off of him. "Kill Andie one day, save my life the next. What are you? Good? Bad? Pick one!"

Damon was angry with Stefan. This I could tell. In his own twisted little way Damon had cared about Andie. I had seen Stefan kill her in a vision. Stefan was far gone, but he was still there. The vervain bracelet on my wrist beneath my jacket was proof of that.

"Klaus nearly saw Elena today you have to get her out of Chicago." Stefan warned.

"She's not going anywhere until she's got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me, I've tried! Besides, I'm not leaving Rayna with him."

"She's the key to everything Klaus can't know that she's alive." Stefan told him sternly.

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out." I told Damon. His eyes flickered from Stefan to me.

"You have to tell her to forget about us." Stefan added.

"Tell her yourself." Damon said quieter. Stefan and I looked to the side to see Elena stood there unsurely.

I ran towards Elena and she wrapped her arms around me. "You know I can't come with you." I said, tears in my eyes.

"No, no you have to. You'd never give up on me. I love you, you're my sister. My twin. I know you, and-"

"Then you know why I have to do this to protect you."

She shook her head. "No!" she protested, tears falling down her cheeks.

I swallowed. Stefan walked beside me. I looked between the two who were now staring into one another's eyes. Speaking without talking.

"I'm gonna give you a moment alone, now. I love you, Elena. Tell Jeremy I love him too and that I miss everyone." I said. She wrapped her arms around me again. I walked away but managed to hear Elena shout at Stefan.

"You have to make her come home! You both have to come home now!"

I heard the pain in her voice and wiped the tears flowing down my cheeks before entering Gloria's.

* * *

I walked back into the bar to see Klaus leaning over Damon who lay on the floor. He held a wooden stake in his hand, hovering in the air above Damon's chest.

"NO!" I screamed. The stake caught alight and Klaus threw it on the ground. He turned around to Gloria.

"Really?" Klaus asked her.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." She ordered. Klaus looked back at Damon who was trying to sit up but just pushed him back down again.

"You don't have to negotiate Stefan and Rayna's freedom." He said. "When I'm done with them, they won't wanna go back."

Damon groaned as he started to sit up. Klaus grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me away, out of the bar. I took one last look at Damon, and saw pain and anger in his eyes. I knew that that could be the last time I ever saw him, so I took those few seconds to memorize every inch of his beautifully sculpted face.

Because that was probably the last time I'd ever see him.

* * *

Klaus dragged me into some warehouse.

"Get off me!" I spat. He only gripped me harder. I knew I'd have a bruise tomorrow.

"Next time maybe you shouldn't be so eager to leave." He told me. "You must stay with me or next time, I will kill him. And it shall be painful."

"I didn't try to leave!" I shouted. "I never did. I'm not stupid. I knew what you would do."

He didn't pay me any attention. He walked towards a wooden coffin and saw that it was empty. He let go of my arm and I rubbed it, trying to make the pain go away.

"Rebekah," Klaus said. "It's your big brother. Come out, come out wherever you are."

In a blur Klaus was being pushed against the wall. A blonde woman stood holding a dagger in his chest. I gasped and took a step back. Klaus' eyes had widened and I saw the pain in his face. The woman, whom I assumed was this Rebekah was beautiful but looked angry and was dressed in old fashioned clothing.

"Got to hell, Nik!" she yelled in a British accent. She took a step away from him and I watched as he pulled the dagger from his chest and dropped it on the floor.

"Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." He told her.

"No, but I was hoping it would hurt more." She said through gritted teeth.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah. So I'm gonna let that go, just this once." He smirked. "Brought you a little peace offering." He told her. Rebekah turned and looked at me up and down.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." She said sarcastically before taking a step towards me, the veins beneath her eyes turning black. I froze, my eyes wide and I could swear my heart was on 1000 bpm. Klaus stood in front of me protectively. Over his shoulder Rebekah's face had turned normal again. She frowned at him.

"Not her."

She rolled her eyes. "As if you need another pet, Nik."

Klaus growled before turning to the door. "You can come in!"

The door opened and in walked Stefan. He looked between Klaus and Rebekah, managing to ignore me.

"Stefan!" she exclaimed. I saw a smile light up her face.

Klaus walked towards Stefan and put a hand on his shoulder. I saw him lock eyes with Stefan and knew there were two things that could happen. A) Klaus and Stefan could kiss. Which wasn't likely. Although it would be one hell of a story to tell Care back home. Or, B) Klaus was about to compel Stefan.

"Now, you remember."

_B_ it was.

Stefan looked at Rebekah once more. "Rebekah." He said. He started walking forwards.

"Stefan." Klaus said. Stefan turned back to face Klaus and his eyes widened.

"I remember you." He whispered. "We were friends."

Klaus? Stefan? Friends? Friends?! Klaus?! _Stefan_?!

Klaus walked towards Stefan and smiled genuinely. "We _are_ friends."

He then looked over Stefan's shoulder to Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here." Klaus walked passed Stefan and towards Rebekah. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."

"The O riginal witch?" Rebekah asked.

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asked her.

Rebekah's hand went to her chest, but her face turned to a look of shock and confusion. It made her look like Elena, I thought. Rebekah looked down at her neck and then back up to Klaus.

"Where's my necklace?" she asked. "What did you do with it, I never take it off?!"

"Calm down, I didn't touch it." Klaus said tiredly.

"We need to find it, Nik!"

"Tell me that's not what she needs!"

"Now, I want it back!"

"Tell me that's not what she NEEDS! REBEKAH!" He yelled as he gripped her by the shoulders and shook her violently. She pushed Klaus off of her before walking back to her coffin and frantically looking inside for her necklace.

"ARRGH!" she screamed as she closed the coffin. "ARRRGHHH!" she screamed again as she threw the coffin on the floor.

That was one vampire I didn't want to mess with.

* * *

**Did you all enjoy it? Still interested? Please review and let me know x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Basically, Rayna is an one-two inches shorter than Elena and has the same shape face and features and their hair is about the same color Rayna's being a few shades darker- however Rayna's hair is longer and curly whereas Elena's is straight. Rayna's eyes are a mystical blue and have swirls of silver in them and she as long legs... So that's what she looks like. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read the authors note at the end!**

* * *

I couldn't believe it at the time. I wouldn't. But Rebekah was a lot more civil than I'd imagined on first look. Especially after her and Klaus'... encounter. But I wasn't confident in the least about this 'friendship' she seemed to expect from me. Because one wrong word and it would be, "Goodbye kidney."

It was a strange relationship between Klaus and Rebekah. And it was almost the exact opposite of how Jeremy and I were.

I sat with Klaus and Stefan in the shopping mall. Klaus had compelled someone to pour us some champagne. A tall girl with dirty blonde hair who looked like a supermodel.

_Typical. _

He looked up at her as she bent over and filled his glass with champagne. I wasn't not sure if it was just her eyes he was admiring.

_Hmmph._ I thought as I gulped down some champagne which tasted absolutely disgusting.

"I thought you were under aged." Klaus said, frowning at me as I drank some.

"I'm not gonna let a vampire tell me how to drink." I retorted. "_Grandpa_." I muttered under my breath knowing full well he could hear me, earning smirks from Stefan and a growl from Klaus.

"There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah called from the changing room.

"There's not." Klaus replied shortly. Rebekah stepped out of the changing room in a low cut, short dress.

"So women in the twenty first century dress like prostitutes then?" she asked rhetorically, then her eyes flickered to me. "Honestly, Rayna, are you the only one with any taste?" she asked me.

Rebekah seemed to like me. I didn't know if it was because Klaus had warned her not to hurt me, or if she just liked me. But Rebekah seemed nice…Enough.

She was a vampire, though. _And_ Klaus' sister. So I didn't really know what to think. But I'd been alone all summer with no friends and only boys or dying werewolves for company…

"Well, most people don't actually wear dresses like… That." I said not so reassuringly.

"And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She said distastefully.

"It's dance music." Stefan told her.

"People dance to this?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"Mmhmm." Stefan nodded.

"Are we done?" Klaus asked tiredly.

Rebekah had dragged us around the mall all morning making us look at her clothes. I loved shopping, but not this much. And mainly when shopping for myself... When Care was dragging me around to all the good stores by the collar.

"And why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked Klaus.

"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids were dying, _one_ thing. Your necklace and you_ lost_ it."

"I didn't lose it it's just been missing for ninety years." Rebekah shrugged. She then turned to Stefan. "So what do you think?" she asked, doing a twirl.

"I like it…" Stefan said. Rebekah cocked her head to the side. "What? I said I liked it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." Rebekah said before going back into the changing rooms.

"He just thinks you look hot." I said matter of factly.

I didn't understand why Stefan was flirting with Rebekah. And yes, he was flirting with her. I didn't like it in the least. _What about Elena?_

I heard Rebekah's girlish laugh from behind the curtain.

Stefan smirked and put his drink down. "I'm gonna get some fresh air." He said before leaving. Klaus poured himself more champagne but I snatched the bottle away from him and filled up my glass, ignoring his raised eyebrow.

_Since this trip I've been drinking more alcohol. Definitely. I used to hardly ever drink,_ I thought. _Come to think of it, I drink almost everyday now._

Terrified I might be an alcoholic, I put the glass down and grimaced. Klaus chuckled and shook his head.

_Can he read my thoughts or is he just being a jerk? _I pondered, before finally deciding._ Both._

* * *

My vision was blurred and I dropped my arms at my sides. My heart beat slowed down and pictures flashed before my eyes. I saw Elena and Caroline in my kitchen stirring chilli. Bonnie was there too. Elena winced with pain and I saw a burn mark left by the necklace. I saw Gloria holding Rebekah's hand as she tracked her mother's necklace and panic filled me. I was pulled back to the present.

"What was it, love?" Klaus asked me.

"Um… Gloria. Doing the spell to find the necklace."

"And..?"

"I don't know...I need some air."

I practically ran out of the store and breathed in the fresh polluted air of the city. I saw Stefan walking about to cross the road. I crossed the road faster and he waited patiently for me to get to him.

"I saw it." I said, in a panic. I was practically hyperventilating. "You gave Elena Rebekah's necklace. So Klaus is gonna-"

"Wo wo wo wo. Calm down." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing. "I have it all under control. Do you trust me?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "It's all going to be okay." I believed him. Stefan loved Elena too. "Let's go back, now. Are you okay to face Klaus?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Am I going to spend the rest of my life with him?" I asked Stefan, terrified.

He held my hand and I looked down at our entwined fingers. Stefan had never done that before.

I felt my heard pound in my chest but I wasn't sure why. _You're just worried so your heart beat is picking up._

"I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't let you live your life with him. I'll protect you, I promise... Trust me."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I trust you." I said truthfully. I didn't understand how it was possible to ever not trust Stefan. He was... Stefan. I trusted him more than any one else at that moment because if anyone could get me back home it wasn't my sister, my brother, it wasn't Damon or any other friends of mine. It was Stefan.

He gave my hand a squeeze as we walked across the road and inside.

I honestly don't know what I would have done without Stefan. He gave me hope that maybe… One day… I'd be free. And if I was lucky, I'd get to go home.

I was only here in the first place because of Damon.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_I sat next to Katherine on a sofa in the corner. She was watching Klaus and Stefan with interest. I knew if I'd been Caroline or Elena she would have told me to sit somewhere else. But Katherine and I had… An understanding. We never got in each other's way. _

_Klaus squeezed the blood from his palm into the bottle. "There it is," he said in his accent I would never get used to. It was more piercing than Elijah's and affected me in weird ways._

_It was also hard to get used to how he looked. I couldn't quite get my head around the fact that this man, a man who looked so... so human. With curly blonde hair and those blue eyes and dimples... could be capable of doing what he had done to Jenna. My aunt. The woman who put her life on hold to take care of us._

_I wondered if Klaus' blood the cure. I guessed it made sense, with him being the original hybrid and all. "You want to save your brother? How about a decade long bender."_

_I shivered involuntarily._

_"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan answered through gritted teeth. Stefan going on a 'bender' and killing people... innocent people... it didn't seem worth it. Just to save Damon- and I felt guilty for thinking that but it was true. Not to mention how it would scar Stefan._

_Klaus looked him up and down. "Well, that's too bad. You would of made a hell of a wingman." Klaus said before he began to pour some of the blood down the sink._

_"No!" I yelled, standing up. Katherine's eyes were wide but she held me back. Klaus was smirking. Katherine pushed me back down. But I could see the small amount of panic in her eyes. She did care. About both Damon and Stefan._

_"Wait," Stefan said. Klaus stopped pouring away the blood and turned to me, a smirk gracing his lips._

_"I'll get onto you later, sweetheart. But first of all, Stefan. Care to join me for a drink?"_

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

I handed myself over to Klaus, and so had Stefan. All for Damon. Who, I'd probably never see again. But it didn't matter, did it? He was alive, and so was I. So was Elena, Stefan, Jeremy… I guessed I should have even thankful for that, at least.

I knew Damon wouldn't have done the same for me, but he was Stefan's brother. And that meant something. He was also my sort of friend. He probably only cared about me because I was Elena's sister though.

That was another reason. Elena. I knew that Stefan was going to hand himself over to Klaus, and somehow I thought I could protect him better if I was there too.

Stupid, I know.

But if Elena lost Damon she would have been upset too. He would have died. I really think she should live her life happy that nobody died this time. But Elena and I were more alike than I would admit, sometimes. We both worried. Often too much.

* * *

I sat in the back on a stool in the kitchens of Gloria's. Klaus had had the audacity to lock me in there whilst he, Stefan and Gloria sort out the whole necklace thing. And I was worried sick.

I hadn't heard Klaus' screams of rage yet. So I could only assume they hadn't found anything out yet... I knew deep down that he would find out sooner or later. But I was opting for later.

I tapped my fingers on the island, trying not to think about anything. Because, as I said earlier, I'd start crying. And crying was a stupid thing to do because tears were pointless, and solved nothing.

No, it was better if I kept it to myself like I always did and always had done. Soon the kitchen door opened and I looked up to see Gloria.

"Can I ask you something, Rayna?"

"Uh... Sure." I replied, although something about the way her eyes narrowed as she studied me told me that perhaps I should go.

"You see, I am a very powerful witch. And every powerful witch needs a talisman. You know that, don't you?" I nodded. "It's something to base your magic off of. Something to use as a power source. But there is one thing that is more sacred than any talisman a witch can make for herself." she continued. "A talisman made by another... Could you imagine, hypothetically speaking, if an object was created which held it's own magic? It would be different than a daylight ring and could have endless qualities. If it was passed down for... Lets say... A thousand years, could you imagine the power it would possess?"

I swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She smirked at me. Her whole demeanour was different. "You wouldn't happen to know of any such object, would you? For example... A necklace?" She started walking towards me slowly.

"Uh... I..."

"Think carefully before you answer." she said in a normal tone- but the threat was there.

She wanted to know where Elena was so she could find the necklace. She wanted the necklace. That was why Klaus didn't know Elena was alive and had the necklace- because Gloria hadn't told him. She wanted power and I was afraid of what she might do to get it... All I knew was that I had to protect Elena.

"No." I said, standing. I walked past her but the door slammed shut in my face.

"Klaus and Stefan have gone to feed. No one to help you now." she said. I turned around and saw the knife in her hand.

"If you won't help me..." She traced along the sharp blade with her finger and a sinister smirk appeared on her face. "Then I'll make you."

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN!**

**Sorry about the short chapter but I couldn't resist a cliff hanger.**

**Here are a few questions, and it would mean the world to me if you guys answered some of them, so I can get an idea what you all want so this story turns out how you like.**

**What do you all think of a Rebekah/ Rayna friendship? It would really help my ideas for some chapters in the near future. **

**Also, who are you guys shipping more? Klayna (Klaus/Rayna) or Stayna (Stefan/Rayna)**

**And, do you have any other little friendships or perhaps OC's (which I doubt I'll be making _many_ of) or maybe even romantic ships. **

**So would you like me to add Delena scenes, etc?**

**Ohhhh, and Damon and Rayna are. not. a. couple. Not in the cards, I'm afraid, that one. But there will be interesting and/or violent scenes between them in the future, though. -Heh-**

**Will try and update soon but it depends on what the reviews say. Please do review though... :)**

**Thank you for being great readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Wowww It's been two months, guys! TWO MONTHS! I just... I'm so sorry. Life. I guess it just got in the way.**

**Thank you thank you thank you to all who have followed, favorited and reviewed! We've past the 75 follower and 50 favorites marker! Wooo!**

**I didn't think that this story would get so much positive feedback so thank you thank you thank you!**

**Onto Rayna's personality. She's a very loyal and brave person but she isn't afraid to fight for what she believes in- even if it means putting her relationships with family or friends in jeopardy and is often put in the shadow of ****Elena but she isn't bothered by it much, as she is used to it.**

**She lives with the belief that she cannot cry- because if she does she thinks this makes her selfish and weak- as she puts others before herself and wants to be strong for them.**

**She is sarcastic, quite loud at times but very perceptive of the world around her and she certainly looks at the bigger picture of what is wrong and right whereas a lot of her friends worry only about how things affect (effect?) themselves. **

**So that's her basic personality, I think. There will be situations in the future where she will develop more as a character but for now, this is her, and this is chapter**** four!**

**Here is Chapter Four- I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

_I smiled to myself as I looked up at the blue sky. The clouds were the purest white, and were dotted around, non of which covered up the blazing sun._

_"Clouds." I sighed dreamily. I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling of the soft freshly mown grass beneath me. The wind blew through my curls as I lay in the flower-dotted meadow._

_"They are beautiful." A voice said._

_The voice belonged to a man, and though I could recognise it I couldn't quite place who it was. For some reason I didn't open my eyes, but frowned slightly._

_That voice made me feel so safe- and yet the feeling of safety that came with a feeling of guilt. It was as though the fact that that specific voice could make me feel safe made me feel guilty._

_But why?_

_I didn't know why he had made me feel safe. Or how. But he had._

_I felt a hand grasp mine, and it was shortly followed by lips being pressed against my knuckles._

_"Not nearly as beautiful as you."_

_I laughed, despite the blush I could feel in my cheeks. "I'm not beautiful. Far from it, really. Elena's the beautiful one... Always has been. But not me."_

_I heard him scoff. "Elena doesn't even compare to-"_

_"Don't say her name!" I snapped angrily._

_He let go of my hand at the same time that I opened my eyes. I could see that the sun was gone to be replaced by dark swirling clouds. The wind had become far more furious and it was raining- but I couldn't feel the water as the droplets hit me._

_I just felt cold, empty, and for some reason, angry._

_I stood slowly, and looked around for the man, but he was gone._

_I was alone._

* * *

I woke up slowly, taking in my surroundings.

I tried not to think about the weird dream I'd had, and focus on what exactly was going on and how I was going to get out of this alive.

When I realised my arms and legs were strapped down to a chair, and that they seemed to be burning my skin, I wasn't very surprised.

Startled and in pain, yes.

But not surprised.

It wasn't like I hadn't been in such a situation before.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_At the Masquerade Ball I'd ran there in the dead of night._

_Elena had taken my car there even though she was supposed to be at home._

_I knew that it wasn't safe for her there- but Elena, being Elena, was curious. So she went and risked her life because if Katherine saw Elena she would have killed her._

_And then we got kidnapped._

_I remember waking up, and my eyes snapping open. But it was dark._

_I felt movement and knew I was in a car boot. I slowed down my breathing as the car stopped moving and closed my eyes, opening them just a tiny bit to see what was happening._

_A man, who I later learnt to be called Trevor, picked up Elena whose legs and arms were bound with rope like mine. He then looked at me and a sadistic grin played on his features._

_"And you can be my new toy."_

_The boot was then slammed shut and I was surrounded by darkness. I never got to know what being Trevor's toy would be like as Elijah killed him before Trevor could return to his car._

_I also remember screaming for hours on end. When I realised that nobody was going to find me the tears threatened to come._

Don't cry, don't cry.

_The darkness that surrounded me was suffocating, and I opened my mouth to scream for help once more but no sound came out. I took a deep breath and shook my head._

No. You don't need help. You're Rayna Gilbert and you can save yourself.

_I closed my eyes and using as much power as I could, the door to the boot of the car was blown off it's hinges. I opened my eyes slowly to see more darkness. It was night time._

_I focused on the ropes around my wrists and they turned into a pile of ash. Slowly I sat up and winced at the pain in my back. I untied the clumsy knots around my ankles and jumped out of the car determinedly. I had to find Elena._

_I looked around at the dry fields and trees in the distance before turning and seeing an old house just metres away. I inhaled deeply before running towards it._

_I opened the front door of the house to find it heavy. Well- heavier than a door should be anyway. I pushed it open and saw that this was a very old dirty and seemingly empty house._

_When I turned around to look at what had made the door quite so heavy- I saw a man. He had brown hair and wore a suit- he was pinned to the door by a wooden stake. His face was covered with purpley-black veins and his eyes closed._

_He was a vampire. A _dead_ vampire._

_If I had seen that a few months ago I would have gasped… but it was harder to be shocked by things lately. Instead of shock I found myself filled with dread._

_"ELENA!" I screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_Something told me that I was alone- and if the stake in the vampire's heart had anything to do with the situation I guessed that Stefan had come to fetch her… But he left me behind._

_He obviously hadn't known I was there, but still... It sort of hurt to think about. _

_At least Elena was safe, though. _

_I heard a sharp noise behind me and turned on my heel to see the vampire in the suit. He had dropped the stake on the ground and was looking around, an angry expression on his face before his eyes settled on me._

_"Y-You were dead." I stuttered stupidly._

_"For centuries now." He said, watching me with interest._

_I shook my head and composed myself. "Never thought I'd live to meet an original."_

_His eyebrows shot up in surprise and the corners of his mouth twitched slightly._

_"There are tales about you… You're in books I've read. You're Elijah, aren't you? I mean, I know there are other originals but they'd have surely eaten me by now."_

_He seemed shocked and almost surprised. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. "So you know who I am, but who are you?"_

_"Rayna Gilbert." I replied shortly. "What have you done with my sister?"_

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"This stuff better not be vervain." I said, gesturing to the liquid that was dripping off my ropes, along with my blood.

I was trying not to show how much the ropes were hurting me, but it was proving to be difficult.

I looked around and saw that I was in fact in Gloria's bar- except the chairs and tables had been piled and pushed up against the walls, leaving a large space in the centre of the room which I was in the middle of. Opposite me was a table, and surrounding the chair and table was dozens of candles in different shapes and sizes.

Oh, and Gloria was there too. Sat on the table with her knife in hand. I wondered if she had some sort of knife fetish.

Gloria laughed. It was a cold, horrible sound.

"It's not vervain," she said, shaking her head. "If your thinking that I turned you. I didn't. I spelled some herbs and coated the ropes in them. They're to help you... Cooperate."

"Oh," I said. "Well, you're going to have to try a little harder than that if you think for a second I'm going to do anything to help_ you_." I said with courage I definitely didn't feel.

My voice was uneven and the ropes seemed to tighten slightly as Gloria narrowed her eyes dangerously at me.

The ropes rendered me too weak to use any magic and my 'Prophet' abilities hadn't even warned me about any of this happening, so I figured I had three options.

1) Physical ability.

I couldn't exactly break the robes hulk-style so that wasn't really much of an option.

2) Use my brains.

3) I had to wait for Stefan or Klaus to come and get me.

Except I didn't need saving. I knew I had to make it out of this on my own, and soon.

"Where is the necklace?" Gloria asked. I oculd tell she was losing her patience. "Tell me!" she hissed, the grip on the hilt of the knife tightening.

You can get yourself out of this! You don't need help!

"No!" I cried out as the ropes tightened. My hands were now covered in my own blood. I screamed.

Need Stefan, need Stefan!

"No one is going to hear you!" she yelled. A strong wind had picked up in the room, blowing most of the candles out. "Not even Stefan!"

Need Klaus need Klaus.

"Tell me where the necklace is!"

"No!" I screamed as I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, to see the knife lodged into my stomach and it was like the breath had been knocked out of me.

But that wasn't the last thing that I saw. The last thing I saw before my world once more became a very dark place, was the very worried, very angry eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

_I swallowed, not liking being in such a strange place alone. I was back in the dream again._

_I just wanted to wake up and help Stefan fight Gloria._

You can't_, A voice inside of my head rationalized. _You just got stabbed.

_It was still raining, and the field seemed to go on forever. But I saw a nearby tree, and recognized it as an old Willow tree. It was beautiful._

_Something seemed to pull me towards the tree, so I slowly walked towards it._

_I stopped when I saw a pale hand grasp one of the Willow fronds and pull it out of the way. A familiar looking woman stepped out from under the branches and leaves of the large tree._

_"Oh my God." I gasped, then grinned. "Jenna! Aren't you supposed to be dead, or something?"_

_Jenna. She looked the same, only paler._

_It felt like my body wasn't doing what I wanted it to. I wanted to hug my Aunt, to tell her all the things I should've before she died._

_I wanted to cry, even. And for me, that was..._

_But it was like I wasn't in control of this dream. Or what I was saying. _

_My mouth seemed to be speaking on it's own._

_Jenna just looked at me sadly. "You aren't my niece anymore. Not if you're going to fall for his lies."_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"You can't trust him." she said urgently, shaking her head. "Don't ever trust him. Don't try and see the good in him because there _isn't_ any good in him at all. He's going to _kill_ you, Rayna. One way or another, he will. Whether it be to turn you against your will or if you make him angry. And one of these days you're going to push him too far, and he will hurt you. You have to escape him while you can. Don't get pulled in. Not everyone deserves a second chance."_

_Her face changed from one of desperation to fear and pain as she looked over my left shoulder._

_"Don't listen to her, sweetheart." I heard the man's voice whisper in my left ear._

_I spun around, but there was no one there. I frowned and turned back to Jenna, but she too was gone. _

_I was alone._

_The dark clouds and rain disappeared and the sunshine returned again. I walked past the large willow, and stopped as I saw a stream flowing through the flowers. _

_I walked along the stream and slowly but surely it widened into a large, deep river and soon it had lead be to a lagoon surrounded by rocks and flowers. In the centre of the lagoon were bubbles emerging from beneath the water, and soon a head emerged from the clear pool._

_Stefan._

_He grinned and waved at me. "Coming for a dip, Rayna?"_

_"Stefan." I frowned. Suddenly, I was in control of my own mouth again. "Stefan! I just saw Jenna."_

_"And Jenna just saw you!" he nodded encouragingly._

_"This is a very weird dream." I said._

_"Why don't you wake up then?"_

_"I can't. Unless I pinch myself, which," I pinched my arm. "Doesn't work cause I'm still here."_

_"Why would you want to wake up?" he asked, still treading water._

_"Because, you know, _real world_. And then there's you. You may or may not have killed a witch, but equally she may or may not have just hurt you. I need to get back so I can either save you or help you dispose of the body." I said bluntly. "And then yell at you for killing her."_

_"Why would I have killed her?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "She was torturing me and-"_

_"Yeah, I probably killed her." he shrugged. "Why the long face?"_

_"I probably shouldn't be talking to you." I admitted. "This dream is weird and I need to focus on waking up."_

_"In my experience, people wake up from dreams when they start wanting to stay."_

_"Very wise." I said. "You definitely aren't the real Stefan."_

_He laughed, and I grinned. Even though it wasn't _my_ Stefan, it was good to see him happy._

My Stefan? Where did that come from?_ I wondered._

_"Join me." he said. _

_I shrugged and ran into the water, but it got deep a lot quicker than anticipated, so I had to swim the rest of the way. I felt two hands on my waist and frowned._

_"Stefan, I can swim without your help."_

_"I know." he shrugged._

_"You told me vampires don't like to swim." I said._

_"No." he shook his head. "Damon told you that once. You know when he was drunk and you were both at the Grill? He hates it cause he can't be fast in the water, but I love to swim."_

_"Why?"_

_"It makes me feel human."_

_"...Oh."_

_"What's wrong?" he asked quite suddenly, frowning._

_"I just... I just miss home a lot."_

_He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, Rayna. You don't need to go home! You have me!"_

_"I can't stay in a dream world forever, Stefano."_

_"No. I mean the other me."_

_"Ripper you?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh. Real you." I said, nodding. With a start, I realised just how close Stefan had pulled me by the waist. I could stare straight on at his chest._

_His bare chest._

_Wow._

_My reverie was stopped when I heard a scream in the distance. I grabbed onto Stefan's arms._

_"Stefan, that was you!" I said frantically. "That was _real_ you, wasn't it? Wasn't it?!"_

_He looked down at me and nodded gravely. "You're going to try and be a hero, aren't you?"_

_"No. I'm going to save my best friend's life!" I snapped._

_He smirked at me._

* * *

I opened my eyes, and winced. I looked down to see a large gaping wound in my stomach.

My eyes widened when I remembered just how the wound had gotten there. It didn't feel nearly as painful as it should, which told me Gloria probably spelled it so I wouldn't scream and attract someone's attention. Someone like Klaus.

I looked around on the floor to see the many candles, and then finally on the table at the centre.

Stefan.

He was crying out in pain as Gloria leant over the table placing her palms on his exposed chest. Smoke sizzled from his skin. Vervain.

"Get off of him!" I spoke, but my voice was quieter than intended and my throat was dry like sandpaper.

"Oh hello, Rayna. Finally decided to wake up, I see." Gloria smirked. "Don't you worry dear, you'll be next. Consider yourself a back up if this fails. You were a very good bait, however."

My eyes widened. She knew. She knew I'd never tell her anything so she used me as bait to get Stefan? But how would Stefan hear my screams?

Unless she knew he had another reason to come back.

Stefan's screams grew and grew. "I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!" I screamed, my voice breaking, causing me to wince.

A wind picked up in the room, blowing many candles out in the process. I felt a small energy build up inside of me as the wind became more vigorous.

Stefan was still screaming. "RAYNA, STOP!" he yelled. "SHE'LL HURT YOU!"

"GET OFF OF HI-" I began but that's where my sentence finished. I opened my mouth again, but no words came out. I couldn't speak.

"That should shut you up." Gloria said, removing her hands from Stefan's chest. "I don't like hurting my own kind, Rayna. And a Prophet, at that."

_Well you're doing a pretty good job at it._

I watched Stefan who was watching me. He breathed heavily and I saw the pain he was in. I had to do something. He'd tried to save me, after all.

_It's all my fault. It's all my fault._

I tried to perform a spell in my head, to make the wind again, to make Gloria pass out, anything! But nothing happened.

Gloria sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "The more you try and do magic the more faint you will feel and the more of your energy will flow into me."

"You're... taking her powers." Stefan said.

Gloria nodded, grinning, obviously proud of her achievement. "And you are_ incredibly_ powerful, my dear. Had you been more experienced I wouldn't have stood a chance against you."

She turned back to Stefan.

"Just let go, honey." she said before putting her hands on his bare chest. I winced as I heard his screams.

_All my fault. _

"There we go, honey." Gloria said, closing her eyes. She was entering Stefan's mind. "There we go... there's the girl with the necklace. You love her... You'd do anything for her, and you have." she frowned. She was obviously talking about Elena. "A lot of darkness. A lot of guilt... All to keep her away from Klaus. Why would he be interested in one girl?" Gloria asked. Stefan made a strangled choking sound, and my shoulders dropped. Gloria was going to find out everything, and then what if she told Klaus? He'd kill me and my entire family, including Elena, because we lied. Because I lied.

Gloria removed her hands from Stefan's chest and took a step back. "She's the doppelgänger. She's supposed to be dead and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids, isn't it?" she asked, and she began to laugh.

I saw someone flash, right behind an oblivious Gloria and grinned as I saw Katherine.

"Well this is creepy." My sister's doppelganger said. Gloria turned around not a second before Katherine plunged a knife into her neck.

The same knife that had been used to stab me.

"Maybe you do need my help after all." Katherine said, looking down at Stefan.

* * *

After Gloria's body had fell to the floor, Stefan hadn't wasted much time in flashing to me. He ripped all the ropes off and I saw his jaw clench as he looked at the blood.

Great. My best friend wants to eat me.

He bit into his wrist and fed me his blood.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I pulled away, grimacing at the horrible taste of his blood.

I nodded, and that was that. I had a feeling we'd continue the conversation once Katherine was gone.

I spent the next twenty minutes in the bathroom wiping away all the blood and changing into some spare clothes. I wasn't sure where Katherine had gotten them from but they looked designer.

_Every cloud has a silver lining_, I thought to myself, smiling slightly. As I emerged from the bathroom and into the bar I saw that the candles were gone and Stefan was carrying Gloria's body in a bag which he held over his shoulder.

Katherine sent me an agitated look as it seemed I had just interrupted a pretty heated discussion between the two.

"Stefan." she said annoyedly.

"Katherine." Stefan said in a mocking tone. He then looked at her seriously. "I'm in this alone. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, I suggest you look elsewhere." he said before turning and leaving Gloria's.

I looked at Katherine who looked very, very angry.

I made a note to ask Stefan what they had been talking about later.

"Thanks." I told her. "For the help."

She looked at me for a moment before nodding. I returned the gesture and followed Stefan to his car.

* * *

I was back in the bar at Gloria's, and Klaus had gone around the back to go look for her.

Little did he know, she was dead.

He appeared before me, an angry expression on his face.

He was mad.

"She's gone." he growled. He picked up a chair and threw it against the wall like it was nothing. I swallowed.

He was very mad.

"We have to find another witch." he said. "A powerful one."

"Gee, thanks." I scoffed.

He looked at me and smirked. Why did he find my sarcasm and irritation so amusing?!

"We're leaving." he said, and he left me to follow him out and to the car.

"Seriously?" I muttered under my breath.

"Seriously what?" he asked, turning back to face me.

"Most people say, 'Hey, let's go!' or 'Shall we go?'. With you, it's just 'We're leaving'." I said the last bit in a low British accent.

He just chuckled, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Gloria's gone, she's cleared out. We need to find a new witch," Klaus said as he stormed into the warehouse where Rebekah's daggered body had once been kept. Stefan and Rebekah looked up at us and then at me as I walked behind Klaus. "Immediately."

"What's going on?" I asked, looking at Stefan and Rebekah.

"Something's wrong." Rebekah said, looking at Klaus. "He was asking about Mikael." she turned to look up at Stefan. "He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."

"She's wrong." Stefan said.

Klaus looked from Stefan to me, I gave him my best 'I literally have no idea what's happening' look, and he turned back to Stefan who looked at him pleadingly. "Niklaus." he said, but Klaus didn't seem to hear him.

I could only watch as Klaus flashed towards him and snapped his neck.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled as I watched Stefan fall to the floor.

Klaus turned and looked at me. "What do you know about Mikael?"

I swallowed and said in a short breath, "He was a member of the Jackson five and is a very popular singer known universally as the King of Pop."

Rebekah gave me an incredulous look. "_What?_"

Klaus did not look amused. "Come with me." he said.

I had no choice but to follow him. And as we left, I couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He smirked. "Home, of course."

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him.

He looked at me and smirked. "We're going to Mystic Falls."

Rebekah grinned, but I was not happy. Not in the slightest.

_Elena_, I thought as I followed Klaus like a zombie. My face pale and my body rigid. _When Klaus finds her...He's going to kill her. He's going to kill us all._

* * *

**A/N- Chapter five is already in the process of being written.**

**Definitely more Klaus next time.**

**Review? x**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own only what is _original_ to my story, and have saved the big A/N for the end. Enjoy! x**

* * *

I sat in the back of the black car next to Klaus. The driver was dressed all in black, and was following behind the truck which held Stefan. Rebekah was in the passenger seat, next to the creepy driver and in front of me.

My eyes were wide and the color was drained from my face as I stared motionless out of the window.

I couldn't believe it. I was going home. After all these weeks, months, even. Finally I was getting my wish, but it wasn't what I wanted at all.

Because Klaus was coming with me- and I knew it wouldn't be long before he saw Elena.

The second reason was that being home would bring back too many memories of all the people I'd already lost.

"You alright, sweetheart?" Klaus asked. "You're shaking."

"Alright?" I asked, my voice slightly higher than normal. "Alright?! I'm_ freaking_ out!"

"Why?" Rebekah asked, boredly, looking at her nails.

_She'd really get along with Caroline._

"Why?! Because your brother locked my best friend in the back of a truck! A _truck_! You know what happens to people in trucks?!"

"Enlighten me."

"They get kidnapped, Klaus!" I said. "And you've already done that. Next step is _murder_! Maybe for once you could _not_ kill someone I care about! I'd rather have a _living_ friend."

"So that's why you associate with vampires?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I associate with vampires because Mystic Falls is crawling with them! And I'm not exactly normal myself, am I?"

"Where's the fun in being normal?" he smirked.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe not being hostage to a psychopathic original vampire!"

He gave me a dark look that clearly told me to stop talking. But I wasn't ready to stop talking. I wouldn't be me if I was.

"So, what? You're taking me home? Why now? After all this time... Why do you think the answers to whatever Stefan is hiding are in Mystic Falls? They could be anywhere. Hell, they could be back in _Chicago_! Why are you making me go back there?"

"Why _don't_ you want to go back there?" he asked.

"Because everywhere I go will remind me of Jenna!" I shouted, but quickly added, "And Elena!"

_Not to mention John._

It appeared that he didn't have anything to say to that.

I looked forwards again and resumed thinking about what Klaus would to when he figured out Stefan and I had been lying.

I tried _not_ to think about the fact that Stefan and I had just signed my sister's death certificate.

Rebekah laughed, and Klaus glared at her. "What is so funny, Rebekah?"

"I never thought I'd see the day you let a _human_ talk to you like that." she said, shaking her head.

"Stefan has nothing to hide." I said after a few moments of silence, my jaw clenched.

"Did it ever occur to you, Rayna," Klaus said, "That Stefan doesn't tell you everything?"

"No." I said stubbornly, folding my arms across my chest. "Because unlike you, _Niklaus_, I don't wish to know every aspect of everyone's lives. And when people don't want to say or do things, I don't force them."

But deep down, I knew that Stefan probably _hadn't_ told me everything.

"_Klaus_." he said angrily.

"Sorry, _Niklaus_."

He growled, and Rebekah chuckled.

* * *

I sat on one of the stands in the gym, watching as everyone set up the cups for Senior Prank night.

People who obviously hadn't thought much of my absence during the summer, who seemed not to notice my presence. I sat motionlessly, waiting, just as Klaus had ordered.

For once I was obeying him- because by the next time he saw me he would probably have seen Elena, who no doubt will have been roped into Senior Prank night by Caroline. And I knew he would be angry.

The doors opened and in stepped Klaus, holding onto Elena's arm. I swallowed.

Elena spotted me and her eyes widened.

'I'm so sorry', I mouthed. She just shook her head.

"Attention, seniors!" Klaus yelled in an american accent. "You have officially been busted! Prank night is over- head on home!"

I watched as my peers groaned collectively and began to clear away there things.

"You two." Klaus said, pointing to Dana and Chad.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Dana asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Klaus said dismissively, forgetting to use the fake accent, "I wasn't in my right head last time we met. Lift your foot up, please, Dana."

I watched as Dana lifted her left foot unsurely. "If she drops her foot I want you to beat her to death, Chad." Klaus said, compelling him. "Understood?"

Chad nodded.

I got off of the stand and climbed down until I was next to my sister.

"Klaus, you don't have to hurt anybody!" Elena hissed.

"Oh, come on, love." he said, before his eyes flickered to mine. "Of course I do."

I turned back to Dana, who was already struggling to balance.

"So many lies." Klaus said, shaking his head.

"You didn't really give me a choice." I said.

"I'll do whatever you want," Elena said. "Just let Rayna go. _Please_."

Klaus looked at me and smirked, but spoke mainly to Elena when he said, "Your Prophet sister is just as valuble to me as you are."

"Prophet?" she asked.

"Now is not the time to talk about all the adventures Rayna, Stefan and I-"

"Adventures? Meaning me standing doing nothing as you let Stefan kill innocent people?" I laughed humorlessly, and Elena winced.

Surely she didn't think that Stefan _hadn't_ hurt anyone. I felt bad that I'd said that, until she looked at me and said. "So it's true. What Damon was saying." she then turned to Klaus. "You- you made Stefan kill innocent people!" she yelled angrily.

He smirked down at her. "Oh, they were hardly innocent. Like Rayna here, most of them were liars."

He turned back to Dana, who was shaking and sweating. "Keep it up." he said with a fake smile.

"Where's Stefan?" Elena asked. "What did you do to him?"

"Stefan's on a time out." he said.

I spun around when I heard the doors slam open, and gasped as I saw Bonnie followed closely by Matt.

Their eyes widened as they saw me.

"_Rayna_?!"

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted.

Klaus flashed behind Bonnie.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started. Dana! Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." he then looked down at Bonnie. "I assume you're the reason Elena is still alive."

"That's right. If you wanna blame someone, blame me."

"No need for blame, love. Just- your witchy interference seems to have caused some unwanted side effects and since you caused the problem I'm gonna have you find the fix."

The doors opened once more and in burst Rebekah holding Tyler in a vice grip.

"Get off of me!" he yelled. "Rayna?" he asked, eyes wide as he saw me.

"No." I whispered inaudibly. I knew what Klaus was going to do. Why else would he make Rebekah bring in Tyler in, of all people?

"I'd like you all to meet my sister!" Klaus said. "Rebekah. Word of warning, she can be quite mean."

"Don't be an arse." Rebekah said before pushing Tyler into Klaus.

"Leave him alone, Klaus!" I yelled. "Find another werewolf- just not him."

He smirked at me. "Are you going to bargain for his life as well, Rayna? You _already_ owe me."

"I owe you nothing!"

"On the contrary," he said, before biting into his wrist.

"NO!" I screamed, lunging forwards, but not a second later and Rebekah was holding me back.

"I'm gonna make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid- they die during the transition. Ask Rayna, here. It's quite horrible, actually."

He forced his wrist into Tyler's mouth and I struggled against Rebekah's impossibly strong grip.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake," he said before snapping Tyler's neck. "You better hurry."

Tyler's body fell to the floor.

Elena, Bonnie and Matt gasped, but I just stood. Completely frozen. They hadn't seen the horrors I had, but to see a boy who I'd known my entire life, whom I ocnsidered a friend, be killed before my very eyes...

Matt kneeled down beside his best friend's body.

"You killed him." he said.

"He's not dead, Matt." I said, as Rebekah let me go. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire... A hybrid."

"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your Grimoires and enchantments and what not." Klaus told Bonnie, before grabbing Elena and I by the arm. "I'll hold onto these two. For safe keeping."

Matt and Bonnie ran out and Rebekah walked towards Elena.

"So this is the latest Doppelganger," Rebekah said, looking Elena up and down. "The original one was much prettier."

Elena gave Rebekah an incredulous look. Elena had never been told someone else was prettier than her before.

"Rebekah, take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?"

Rebekah smirked before dragging Tyler by the arm in the direction Bonnie and Matt had gone. I tried to focus on the current situation, rather than get distracted by worrying about Tyler.

"Just ignore her." Klaus said in my ear. I clenched my teeth and stormed over to Dana and Chad. I sat down next to them, and put a hand on Dana's shaking shoulders.

It wasn't fair that they were involved in this.

"It's going to be okay." I said to them. I felt Elena sit down next to me, and saw the tears stinging her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her, and she returned the gesture.

Klaus always had a plan. This, I knew.

So what did he have planned for us?

* * *

"Stefan." I heard Elena whisper. I looked at my sister who was now standing and looking behind me. I stood beside her and saw that Stefan had just entered the gym.

"Klaus." Stefan said, not looking at myself or Elena, but only at Klaus who was sat on one of the benches.

"Come to save your damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness." Stefan said, as Elena and I edged closer to the pair. "And to pledge my loyalty."

As I predicted, Klaus blew Stefan off. "Well you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me anymore. Whatever you ask of me, I will do."

Klaus examined Stefan for a moment, "Fair enough." he said eventually, standing and jumping to the ground. He started walking towards Dana and Chad.

_Oh, no._

"Let's drink on it." he said. "What are you waiting for?" he asked Stefan. "Kill them."

"No." Elena said, and I nudged her in the arm, hard, to tell her to be quiet. She ignored me. "Stefan, don't! He's not gonna hurt me, he already said that- AAHHH!" Elena screamed as Klaus backhanded her. She spun around and hit the floor.

"Elena!" I ran and kneeled down at her side.

She blinked furiously, and I realized she was probably more in shock than in actual pain.

Anger built up inside of me. But I knew I didn't nearly have the strength or power to give an original an aneurysm.

I looked up to see Klaus holding Stefan by the throat. "She means nothing to you?! Your lies just keep piling up!"

"Let her go!" Stefan said, trying to breathe properly. "I'll do whatever you want, you have my _word_."

"Your _word_ doesn't mean much. Now, I lived by your word all summer during which time I never had to resort to this. Stop. Fighting." he said, compelling Stefan.

"Don't do this." I begged. "Please."

"I don't want to, Rayna. All I wanted was your allegiance, now I'm gonna have to take it. From both of you." Klaus replied, before once more compelling Stefan. "You will do exactly as I say. When I say it. You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply _obey_."

Sensing what Klaus was going to do next, I left my distraught sister's side and stood silently in front of Dana and Chad. I had promised them that it was going to be okay, and I was going to keep that promise.

"Now kill them," Klaus said. "Rippah."

He turned and gestured to Dana and Chad, but stopped when he saw me in front of them.

"You're going to want to move, sweetheart."

"No." I shook my head. "I won't let you let Stefan hurt them. They didn't do anything wrong."

"Wrong place, wrong time, I suppose, sweetheart. Don't follow there example. Move out of the way."

"NO!" I screamed. He looked taken aback. "ALL SUMMER I'VE JUST STOOD BY AND WATCHED. _WATCHED-_ AS YOU AND STEFAN KILLED INNOCENT _PEOPLE_! I CAN'T LET IT HAPPEN ANYMORE!" I shook my head and said quietly, "I just can't."

Klaus' blue eyes bore into my own for what seemed like hours. Finally, he looked at me expressionlessly. "I'm sorry." he said.

I saw him flash towards me, and felt hands grab both of my arms, and suddenly I was stood in the cafeteria, with Klaus behind me, holding onto my arms.

"No." I whispered, gasping.

He let go of me and I turned around and punched him square on in the face. I shook my hand, as though trying to shake the pain away.

I heard him growl and he grabbed my shoulders roughly, but I was too emotionally drained to be afraid. I simply glared at him with every ounce of hatred I could muster.

His eyes bore into mine once more, and I wasn't sure if he was waiting for himself to calm down, or me.

"For what it's worth," Klaus said, "I... Regret some of the decisions I made. But only the ones involving you. I don't regret any of the things Stefan or I did, and I certainly don't regret killing anyone."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he said in a strange tone. "One day you're going to remember this. And I want you to know why I did what I'm about to do."

"But-" I stopped when I felt his fingers touch my chin and push it up so I would finally look him in the eye.

"You have vervain." he said, and I watched as he took off my bracelet. "Stefan, I assume." he said. He threw the bracelet on the floor, and his hands returned to my shoulders.

"You're going to compel me." I said bluntly. "Can you make me forget?"

He nodded.

"What do I have to do in return?" I asked him.

He laughed humorlessly. "Nothing. For once." I kept my eyes trained on his, and couldn't help but feel confused.

Was he going to help me without asking anything in return?

"You're going to forget. You're going to forget about all the horrors you've seen this summer. All the murders... You will understand what happens to werewolves when the transformation fails, but you will not remember witnessing it... You won't feel the guilt. You know you have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I have nothing to feel guilty about." I replied robotically.

"And you aren't going to remember that I compelled you."

I blinked several times, before realizing that Klaus had left the cafeteria.

* * *

Stefan burst through the cafeteria doors and crouched on the floor, gasping.

"Stefan! What's happening?" I asked, running to his side.

"Klaus compelled me to kill Elena." he said, breathing heavily. Then his eye caught something behind me, and I turned to see a mop with some other cleaning things belonging to the janitor.

"Oh no, Stefan. No, no, no, no, no." I said, shaking my head.

"You have to," he said, standing. He grabbed the broom and effortlessly snapped it in half.

He handed one half to me.

"Stefan, I can't."

"If you don't I'll kill Elena." he said. "You have to."

I swallowed and nodded. I had to do it. For Elena.

I plunged the makeshift stake into Stefan's stomach, wincing as I did so.

"Now this is fascinating!" Klaus shouted as he entered, grabbing onto Elena's arm. "I've never seen this before! The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this _one_ girl."

Stefan was shaking, probably in both pain and the fact that, well, I didn't think resisting compulsion would be too easy.

_I don't know what I'd do if Klaus compelled me._

"Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus asked.

"No!" Stefan said quickly.

"Oh, come _on_." Klaus said while letting Elena go and sitting on a table. "Your humanity is _killing_ you! All the guilt must be exhausting! Turn it off."

"No!"

"You're strong." Klaus said, walking over to Stefan and pulling out the stake he had made. "But you're not that strong... Turn. It. Off."

"NO!" Stefan screamed, pushing Klaus away.

At first, I mentally praised Stefan for standing up to Klaus. Then I realized he had probably made matters a lot worse.

In a flash, Klaus was pushing Stefan against the wall, glaring straight into Stefan's eyes.

"TURN IT OFF!" he bellowed.

I watched helplessly, as Stefan's expression changed. Until soon, there was no expression there at all.

Time seemed to stop.

"What did you do?" Elena asked quietly.

Klaus turned around. "I fixed him." he said. "But I think a test is in order," he walked behind Elena. "Don't you?" he put his hands on Elena's shoulders, holding her in place.

"No." I gasped.

"Rippah, perhaps you'd like a drink from the Doppelganger's neck?"

Suddenly, Klaus was holding _me_ back and I screamed as Stefan flashed towards my sister.

* * *

I looked at Jeremy and Alaric to see them yawning on the sofa. I stopped my back and forth pacing and looked at them pointedly.

"Go to sleep, you two. You need your rest. First day of school tomorrow. And besides, Damon's not gonna be here for a good half an hour."

"No." Jeremy said.

I rolled my eyes. "Jere, it's not like anyone's gonna take me away again. Klaus can't get in here. You need rest for school."

"You're not seriously going tomorrow, are you?" he asked.

"I think it's good that one child in this house takes education seriously." Alaric said, and Jeremy rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Well this year, Ric, that's all going to change." I said seriously. "Jeremy's going to stop being a lazy ass and he's going to show everyone just how smart he is."

"I'm not that smart."

I scoffed. "No brother of mine gets below an A minus. Now, you're going to start the new-you by getting a decent sleep."

He rolled his eyes, and got of the couch, pulling me into a hug.

"I missed you." he said.

"I know you did, sweetie." I replied and he laughed before going upstairs. I looked at Alaric.

"You too. You need to be awake when teaching him tomorrow, Ric."

He put his hands up in surrender and hugged me before saying, "I'm on the couch."

I realized that Ric really didn't have anywhere else to sleep. Knowing him, he wouldn't want to sleep in Jenna's room or my parents' room.

"Ric- _please_ don't tell me you stayed on the couch while I was gone." I gave him a look and he shrugged. "You could have gone in my room!"

He shrugged again, and I rolled my eyes. "Right. I'm waiting on the porch. Night."

"No. Wait by the front door or in the kitchen." Ric said.

"Don't put me on house arrest." I warned him, pointing at him.

"Please, Rayna. I'll sleep better knowing that you aren't going to be kidnapped by any vampires."

I decided not to argue and upset him, and sighed but nodded before giving him a quick hug and going to the kitchen.

I realized how hungry I was.

I made myself some cereal and ate it quickly. I tried to focus on chewing, rather than remembering all the times Jenna, Ric and I had had cereal in that very kitchen at midnight. Or all the times she had helped me with... Anything, really. It was then that the tears came. The tears I'd been holding in all those weeks.

A sob escaped my mouth. I heard the door open. I furiously rubbed my eyes and I dropped my spoon and ran to the front door, seeing Damon carrying Elena in his arms, bridal style.

I rolled my eyes, and he smirked at me before flashing upstairs. I closed the front door and followed him- finding him in Elena's room. He had tucked her in and was currently watching her sleep.

"You know, that's kinda creepy." I said.

"It's _romantic_, Rayna!" he cooed.

I rolled my eyes again. "Where were you, anyway?"

His expression changed. "With Katherine."

"Oh. You know Stef-"

"I know. Klaus made him turn it off."

"Oh."

"Yeah. _Oh_."

"He did this to Elena... He's completely gone, Damon. He drank from her... You know, he fought. He fought against Klaus' compulsion- for her. And all summer he's been pretending to have no emotions. He killed whoever Klaus told him to. But he felt the guilt each time. All so he could get back to her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Damon asked.

"You know why, Damon." I said.

"I'm glad you're back. Ric's a great drinking partner and all, but he's no fun on school nights." Damon pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Damon. Not to be rude but, I'm going to bed. You can leave now. Unless you wish to continue watching my sister sleep."

"Both options are pretty appealing." he admitted, and I scoffed.

"Are you okay, though. Seriously." he said. "You were cry-"

"I wasn't." I snapped. "I'm fine."

He nodded, and pulled me in for a hug before leaving. I went to my room and didn't bother changing before climbing into bed.

I felt safe, at home. But then again, I couldn't recall ever feeling unsafe.

Which was ridiculous. Shouldn't I have felt scared, on the run with an original and a ripper? With a start, I realised that on that trip I felt a lot safer than I did in Mystic Falls, and even in my own home.

It didn't seem right, somehow.

I didn't want attention, but... I'd been gone for weeks. And now I was back, but it was _me_ tucking _myself_ in at night. There was just something that annoyed me so much. I knew everyone had gone through a lot, but...

I couldn't remember anything specifically tragic happening over the summer. I couldn't remember seeing anyone die, except for Gloria.

But something made me feel so... So sick, and guilty when I thought about the summer. I sighed, and scratched my wrist where once had been the ropes Gloria had used to restrain me.

I gasped as I realized my vervain bracelet was gone.

Eventually I fell asleep, wondering if anything in my life would ever be normal again.

* * *

**A/N- I'm so happy that this chapter was done so soon!**

**There is no better feeling for me, than going on my account and seeing someone has taken their time to review on one of my stories, favorite or follow. And even then, all the hits make me smile, so I'm going to repeat 'Thank you' over and over. Also, what makes my smile grow is when someone Pms me, because I love talking to you guys! Thank you to 'Hermione Voldemort Riddle' for being so encouraging!**

**Is everyone still entertained by this story? I am happy with all the follows and favorites (THANK YOU!) except the amount of hits this story has gotten compared with the reviews just doesn't add up. I basically mean that last chapter didn't get nearly as many reviews as the others of this story did. What I mean is- is everyone still interested? Am I doing something right, or wrong?**

**Oh, and, please let me know how you are all feeling about no-humanity Stefan, and about Klaus and some of the choices he made this chapter.**

** Also, I just love how Rayna can now predict what Klaus is going to do or say. (tehe), I just ship it, okay?! I don't know who Rayna will end up with, but you guys all seem very opinionated, so if you haven't told me (PM, or review, I don't mind!) who you want Rayna to have a relationship with at some point (even if it isn't Klaus or Stefan) then please do, so maybe I can incorporate some of your ideas in the story. **

**Thank you for reading, and before I leave I just want to say THANK YOU once more, and also, I promise never to leave you guys with no updates for two months again. *grins sheepishly***

**See you all soon!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-**

**WE HAVE REACHED OVER 100 FOLLOWERS, OVER 60 FAVORITES AND MORE THAN 60 REVIEWS!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Once again,**

**I own only Rayna. **

* * *

"Rayna, wake u-" Elena stopped mid-yell as she opened the door, and stared at me as though I was some sort of martian.

"You're awake." she said.

"Gee, Elena, did you get even _smarter_ this summer?"

"You... You're awake. You're _never_ awake this early." she said, ignoring my comment. "Usually I have to wake you up."

I shrugged, "_I_ was the one who woke _Ric_ up. During summer, I'd always have to wake up early. I didn't want Klaus walking in on me when I was getting dressed, or something."

"Oh." she said, looking at me worriedly again. Was she going to look at me like that every time I mentioned that summer? "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. You?"

"Okay."

But it was pretty obvious that neither one of us was 'Okay'.

* * *

I stood in the woods next to Elena, both of us in leggings, tees and hoodies. We watched Alaric closely, her more than me.

Alaric had on some sort of dark sleeve attached to some small stakes. He punched the white dummy hard in the chest, and the stakes ejected into the dummy's chest.

Poor dummy.

"So," Ric said, "The pressure of your punch ejects the stakes."

"Easy enough." Elena said, stepping forward. She punched the dummy hard in the chest, but nothing happened. I snorted.

Ric elbowed me.

"That's weird." Elena said.

She tried punching the dummy once more, but nothing happened. I sniggered, and Ric elbowed me again.

"Must be jammed, or something." Elena said.

"You're not strong enough." Ric said, and I laughed.

Elena gave me a look, before turning back to Ric. "I'll get you lifting some weights. Put some meat on your bones." he said.

He took her to the side and showed her the vervain grenade, but I wanted to try punching the dummy, so I strapped on the sleeve, and using all of my strength and built up anger my fist collided with the dummy.

"Yes!" I yelled, as the stakes ejected into the dummy's heart.

"How did you do that?!" Elena asked.

I shrugged. "Does this mean I don't have to do weights?" I asked hopefully.

Ric smirked. "You seem fine to me. I'll just put you onto a different training schedule to Elena."

He turned back to the grenade, and I stuck my tongue out at my sister, who rolled her eyes but smiled nontheless.

* * *

"Oh my God I missed you!" Caroline yelled as she ran towards me, pulling me in for a hug. I tried to breathe, but she was squeezing me so hard it was pretty impossible.

"Let the poor girl go, Care." Bonnie laughed.

"Oops, sorry!" Care said as she let go of me, but I just grinned up at my tall friend.

"I missed you two. And you, Bon." I said before hugging her as well. Elena laughed and Caroline beamed.

"Group hug!" she announced.

After the tight group hug I promised Bonnie and Caroline to tell them everything later, said my goodbyes and caught up with Jeremy.

"Elena told me, in the car. About you and the whole Anna and Vicki thing," I said referring to the fact that Jeremy was apparently now seeing his girlfriend's ghosts. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he shrugged, going to his locker. "It isn't that bad. Honestly, Rayna. I'm getting sort of used to it, I guess..."

"Good. You know where I am, if you-"

"Rayna, your bedroom is right next to mine." he laughed. "I know where you are if I need you."

I nodded and walked over to my locker, sighing. I felt out of place here all of a sudden. It felt so weird to be back.

"Hey there, Gilbert!" Tyler yelled. I jumped and turned to glare up at him, but I couldn't keep a straight face.

"You idiot!" I laughed. "You scared me."

"You weren't... You know, having a vision?" he whispered.

"No." I shook my head. "I wasn't. How are you, Ty?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I think it's actually pretty cool. I'm Klaus' first hybrid!"

"Uh, I'm glad you're looking at it positively, at least." I said unsurely.

"Well," he shrugged. "I gotta go look for my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Care."

"No way!" I gasped, eyes wide.

Tyler laughed and patted me on the head. "You've missed so much, Ray. See ya in history." he said before disappearing.

I didn't have much time to think about what exactly was off about Tyler today, because as I shut the door to my locker and turned around I walked right into someone's chest.

He put his hands on my waist to steady me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw people watching us curiously. I looked up into the green eyes of Stefan Salvatore.

No wonder people were staring.

He smirked, and I took a step back. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!"

"No, seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought no-humanity-you would be more likely to defy Klaus." I said. "Since when were you his little errand boy? Actually," I said, thinking back to all the times Klaus had ordered Stefan to do things over the summer, "Don't answer that."

I walked past him, and straight to history. Caroline and Tyler were there, but pretty much no one else was.

"You," I said, pointing to Caroline, "And me, are going to talk." I told her, glancing at Tyler, and she looked at me sheepishly.

I sat next to Tyler who was behind Care and soon people started piling in, including Elena who was followed by Stefan.

She looked at me and sighed, and I wondered if Stefan had given her a hard time outside. She sat in front of me, and Stefan kicked the guy out of his seat so he could sit next to her.

No-humanity really didn't suit him.

"Welcome back, seniors," Ric said from the front of the classroom. "Let's, uh, turn our brains back on and start with our country's original founders. The Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" I looked to see Rebekah who sat down in front of Stefan. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. What was an original doing in _school_?

"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah, I'm new and, history's my favorite subject." she said.

Elena and Caroline exchanged worried looks, and it felt like me and Tyler were the only ones who weren't paranoid about this.

* * *

I sat on the stands with Bonnie outside, doing homework. Elena was running around the track while Caroline and, as it seemed, Rebekah were in cheer practice.

"Shouldn't you be there, Bon?" I asked, gesturing to the group of cheerleaders.

She looked up from her history book at me, and then to Caroline.

"Yeah." she shrugged.

I laughed, "She's going to kill you."

"She'll be too busy trying to kill Rebekah."

"Good point." I said, and looked at Bonnie who was flicking through the pages of the text book. "Need any help?"

"You said Rebekah mentioned Viking settlers in America, before the Natives. Well, there's nothing about that in this text book. How old is she?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "But, I mean, she must be hundreds of years old." I asked. "She's just like a teenager. You'd think someone that old would spend their time knitting, or something... She just doesn't seem mature for her age."

"One word." Bonnie said. "Damon."

I laughed, "Point taken."

Bonnie left the history book and was busy flicking through some other text book while I looked out over the track and field. I spotted Elena walking away from Stefan.

Almost as though he could sense me watching, Stefan looked in my direction and smirked, before walking in our direction.

"Let's go!" I said to Bonnie.

"What? Why?"

"Look." I said through gritted teeth, and tilted my head to the right. She followed where my eyes were looking.

"You're going to bump into him some time, Rain."

"I already have." I told her. "Which is why-"

"Hello, Rayna!" Stefan grinned, sitting between me and Bonnie and facing me.

_Rude_.

"Beautiful day." he said, over enthusiastically.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the sunshine."

"If that's supposed to be some ironic vampire joke, it sucked." My eyes widened at my poor choice of wording, and I shut my eyes and shook my head.

He chuckled.

I opened my eyes. "Go away, Stefan."

"No can do." he said, shaking his head. "You see, Klaus ordered me to keep an eye on you and Elena."

"And by all means," I said, "Do that. But from afar. Like, maybe a few miles?"

"Now, _Rayna_, I thought we were friends!"

"Yes. I'm friends with Stefan Salvatore, the one who doesn't bite my sister, and when he wants to return; by all means, talk to me."

"At least you're a realist."

"What?"

"Your sister seems to think that deep down, I still care."

"You do. Just very, _very_ deep down. And you and I both know, the more people you kill the longer it'll take."

He smirked. "Excuse me, while I go kill some people." he said before leaving. I watched him walk away, and shook my head. It was hard to think that even though technically he was Stefan, it wasn't Stefan's fault he was doing these things. And it wasn't Stefan's fault he bit Elena. It was Klaus' fault.

"It's always Klaus' fault." Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. "Isn't that what it all boils down to?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yup." She said, chewing on the end of her pen. "Anyway, you coming to the Bonfire tonight?"

"No."

"Why? Care is going to kill you. If _I_ have to go, so do you."

I looked at her. "Bonnie, sweetie, think about this. Every dance, party, or special event in this town, and I do mean _every_, ends in someone's death, someone's kidnapping, someone about to die or another 'bad guy' coming into town. And, in some cases someone's fake death." I added, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, okay! Your reaction to my 'death' had to be real for Klaus to believe."

"Yeah, well, if I'm alive when you actually die, you do realize I will spend the rest of my life in denial, cause I'll think you just faked it again."

She smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But you do have to come to the Bonfire."

"Fine. But the second it looks like something's gonna happen I'm grabbing you, Elena, Care and Ty and we're going to Rome."

"Why Rome?"

"Because then, I can die my hair purple. And when you ask why I did it, I can say, 'When in Rome'." I said and she laughed.

"Deal."

* * *

I walked behind Elena, my arms folded across my chest as I looked around the trees, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"You always have a feeling something bad's going to happen." Elena said.

"Because something always does!" I protested. "And, did I say that out loud?"

"Yup."

She walked towards Stefan and Rebekah so I looked around and spotted Damon. I walked towards him and narrowed my eyes.

"Uh-oh. What did I do this time?" he asked boredly.

"This Bonfire? Elena looks happy to be here. What are all of you planning exactly?" I asked him. "Are you going after Rebekah?" I asked more quietly. "Because I don't think she's any more a threat than Stefan."

"Which is why he's the one we are... dealing with."

"Dealing with? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Gotta go, Ray." he smirked before walking away.

"Damon, what does that mean?!"

I glared at his back as he continued to walk away from me, and looked around, wondering where Caroline had gotten to. Or Bonnie, for that matter.

My vision became blurred and I held onto a nearby tree for support.

Suddenly, I was in the football pitch, looking at the stands in time to see my sister fall off the top.

My heartbeat slowed down and I blinked several times, to find myself back at the bonfire. I searched frantically around for Elena, but couldn't see her anywhere. I ran as fast as I could to the football pitch, hoping i would get there in time to save her. I ran whilst trying to steady my breathing, but couldn't quite get enough oxygen.

I reached the football [itch and skidded to a halt as my eyes widened in panic. I saw my sister standing at the top of the stands, and then, she was falling. In a blur, Stefan was standing in front of me with my sister in his arms.

"I knew you would catch me." I heard Elena say, and then I saw three red arrows hit Stefan's back, and he collapsed.

I looked to where the arrows had come from to see Alaric.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded, making both him and Elena look at me, startled.

"Not now," Elena said. "We need to-"

"No. _Now_. Tell me what's going on."

* * *

I climbed into the back of the car and Elena climbed in the front while Alaric put Stefan in the boot.

"I still don't get what the point in doing this was, Elena."

"We need to get Stefan to turn on his humanity."

"He's not gonna do that, Elena." I said impatiently. "The more people he kills the longer it'll take. And I wonder how many people he killed last night alone."

"Well, do you have any ideas?"

"Yes. We make him want to turn his humanity on again."

"Well how are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, Elena!"

She turned around and was about to say something when her eyes widened. I turned around and looked out the window to see a wall of flames coming towards the car.

"ELENA! RAYNA!" Ric yelled.

The temperature increased as the base of the car caught on fire.

"Open the door!" Alaric ordered. Elena and I tried but the doors were jammed.

"It won't open!"

"Rayna, what about you?"

"Same!"

Alaric went to get something to smash open the windows while Elena tried kicking against the glass. I turned around and shook Stefan.

"Stefan!" I coughed. "Stefan, wake up!"

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"Stefan!" I repeated. He seemed to come to his senses and kicked the boot of the car off it's hinges. "Elena, get out!" I yelled. She climbed out of the back with Ric's help.

"Come on, Rayna!"

I shook my head and grabbed Stefan's shoulders and dragged him with me out of the car. Ric and I held onto both of his arms as we ran away with Elena, just in time for the car to explode.

I coughed and breathed heavily.

"Nope," I said, gasping for breath. "Me and cars," I shook my head, "Done."

To my surprise, while Alaric drove Damon and Elena to the Boarding House, after I had told them I'd go home with Bonnie whom only I knew wasn't at the party, Stefan said he would drive me home after they had all left.

I sat in the car, thanking Klaus for ordering Stefan to look after me. Otherwise I probably would never have gotten out of that car.

"Why are you driving me home?" I said. I gripping onto the seat so hard my knuckles were turning white.

He smirked, but it wasn't a cruel smirk like before. Something about him didn't seem quite right.

"You look like you again." I said. "Normal, humanity you."

"I'm not."

"I know." I said.

There was an awkward silence as he pulled up outside my house, and I practically ran out of the car.

"Next time we should probably just walk." he muttered, as he walked me to my front door. I frowned, and wondered why he was doing all of this.

"So, um," I said awkwardly. "Well, bye."

I put the key in the hole and turned it before opening the door, only to have it slammed shut by Stefan's hand.

He looked down at me, frowning in confusion."Why did you save me tonight?" he asked.

I was slightly taken aback at his question. "Well, um, I'm not very good with the witchy stuff so I needed help opening the door."

"No. _After_ that. You could have left me to burn in the car."

"You probably wouldn't have died."

"But it would've hurt."

"Which is why I got you out of there." I said. "Look-I don't care if you have no humanity, and if right now you think killing is okay...Maybe I do, but there's nothing I can do to stop that. It's _your_ _choice_. All I care about is that you're okay, and that you don't get hurt, because all summer you protected me. Now, it's my turn to protect you; even from yourself."

"You still think I'm going to turn my emotions on." he said after a moment. "Do you have any idea how pathetic that makes y-"

"What's pathetic is you denying that you will turn them back on. And I _know_ one day, one day you will. But you should at least try and do it soon, because people are going to resort to desperate measures if you don't."

He seemed to be deep in thought, because he wasn't saying anything.

"I don't even care if you spend the rest of your life like this." I blurted. "I'll still love you. You're my friend, Stefan. I owe you." With that, I went inside and closed the door behind me. For some reason not having the courage to look at his face.

* * *

"So, Elena doesn't know?" I asked over the phone.

"She knows _some_ things, she doesn't know _other_ things. You're not-"

"I'm not gonna tell her anything, Damon." I rolled my eyes. "Why exactly are you trying to resurrect Mikael? I mean, I get that he's supposedly this big bad vampire vampire hunter, but why do you need him?"

"Because we think he knows how to kill Klaus."

I could hear his smirk through his voice. I swallowed, and felt my face pale, though I wasn't sure why.

"Rayna?"

I slowly sat down on my bed.

"Hellooo? Anyone there?"

I blinked a few times.

"Why do you want to kill Klaus?" I asked in a small voice.

"Are you seriously asking that question? I thought you of _all_ people would want this."

He was right, of course. I should want him dead. So why didn't I?

Or more importantly, why did I want him to live?

"Yeah," I laughed forcedly, ending the call. "I thought so too."

* * *

**A/N- I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really, really do.**

**What do you think about future chapters? Should I make Rayna go to Denver for a while to visit Jeremy when he goes?**

**I feel like there was something else I was supposed to say but, ah, well.**

**Thank you again for everyone supporting this story. I hope to update very soon, but until then please review and tell me what you think or how you feel.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

I had given away way, _way_ too much.

I knew this, and groaned inwardly as I brushed my teeth the next morning.

I had gone over every detail of yesterday, and realized trying to 'empathize', or whatever it was I had been thinking of doing at the time, with a homicidal vampire probably only inflamed the situation.

And I knew from experience, that when you tried to be nice to Damon he would only prove how mean he could be in retaliation. So Stefan probably wasn't much different.

I really needed to grow a backbone. I needed to take a page out of the Salvatore handbook and just not feel any emotions at all. Or, at least, try my best to hide them.

And, also, I needed to find a subtle way of telling Damon that maybe we didn't have to kill Klaus and that using all the things he had done or the fact that we hated him as an excuse, didn't really mean killing was okay, and that really we should just be the better people and not try and start a fight with the _most powerful vampire on earth_.

But subtlety wasn't really my strong point.

I also really needed to clean the house, seeing as in my absence everyone had obviously thought the house would clean itself.

'Welcome home, Rayna. Here's the hoover. Have fun, now!'

I bent over the sink and spat out the toothpaste before rinsing my mouth, gurgling the water like a four year old and spitting it out. I tied my hair into a bun, and took a deep breath. Elena, Jeremy and Ric were going to the history lights-thing which I would have loved to have gone to, but I was the only real adult around here, so it was up to me to clean the house.

I ran downstairs and got to work on the entire house. There were even dishes in the sink which hadn't been washed since God knew when. I didn't mind much, though. It was sort of therapeutic.

And I needed all the mental help I could get.

I still hadn't found where my vervain bracelet had gotten to, so staying in the house also made me feel a lot safer. I knew that sooner or later I would receive a call from one of my supernatural friends to tell me that another crisis was occurring. So, I worked as fast as I could, vacuum-ing, polishing, dusting, wiping, scraping, mopping, washing, etc.

Until I heard my phone ringing.

I dropped the dirty plate into the sink and gingerly took off my gloves before washing my hands and running to my phone as fast as humanly possible.

Bonnie was calling me. I picked up, having already forgiven her for ditching me at the Bonfire after she had explained her reasoning to me last night. "Hello, Bonita."

"Ray, we have a problem."

"Hit me."

"I'm in the old witches house with Care, and," she sighed, "long story short," dramatic pause, "my Grams is here with me."

I sighed. "Of course she is, Bonnie. She'll always be with you. Just like my parents will always be with me. Right here." I said, putting my hand on my heart as though she could see it.

"No, I mean she is _literally_ here."

I was about to question her sanity, or the whether the witch herbs she sometimes used were actually '_witch_ _herbs_' and not something my brother had given her, when a voice cut me off. "Hello, Rayna."

My eyes widened. "Aunt-ty S-Sheila?" I stuttered, using the name I had called Bonnie's Grams since I was a child.

"It's me." she said in her wise, old voice.

I swallowed, "Bonnie, what have you done?"

* * *

I probably shouldn't have been shocked, but, could you blame me? Vampires, witches, 'Prophets', werewolves and now ghosts, too? What else existed? Was I going to run into a demi- God anytime soon?

Then again, if it was Logan Lerman I wouldn't really mind.

Bonnie explained to me that the veil to the Other Side had been broken, at that spirits with unfinished business could be seen, touched and heard. After ending the call, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, my parents would come back as spirits too. They weren't supernatural, but... Well, in a town like this, I reasoned, it was more than likely that they were.

At least, that's what I hoped.

I was brought back to the present when my phone began ringing _again_.

Stefan.

"What do you want?" I asked agitatedly. I had to go help Bonnie. Now was not the time to be dealing with him too.

"Wow, you've changed. I remember you being much nicer."

"Lexi?!" I gaped. Of course. The _one_ time Stefan has no emotions his _best_ _friend_ is brought back from the other side.

But I was happy to hear her voice again.

"The one and only." I could hear her smile. "I'm here to help Stefan turn on his humanity again. You in?"

I bit my lip.

Do I help Bonnie, or do I help Stefan?

Well, to help Bonnie would be like helping her save the world. But to help Stefan would ultimately save many lives.

"Yeah." I said, feeling guilty immediately.

"Good. We'll be at the Lockwood cellar."

With that, she ended the call.

I left the house but frowned slightly, realizing that Elena had obviously taken the car- leaving me with only one option. I had to walk.

I untied my hair and got my phone out and plugged in my earphones so I could at least have _some_ form of entertainment on my way there. Although it was a small town, the roads were small and winding, so it took a lot longer to get to places on foot.

It was already beginning to get dark, and I realised that I must have spent hours cleaning the house- and I hadn't even started upstairs yet. I didn't even want to know what dirty washing was in Jeremy's room... No. My siblings would just have to do their own washing for a change. I wondered how Elena always had such neat things- considering she never did any housework.

I continued to walk and quietly hummed along to my music, but felt a cold chill run through me. I stopped walking, and looked around. The street was dark, quiet, and empty. So I turned back and continued to walk, keeping my headphones in but turning the music off, listening to my surroundings.

Something wasn't right...

I took out my earphones and wrapped them around my phone slowly as I looked at the pavement. I could vaguely make out my own shadow as I walked, and put my phone in my pocket.

I turned the corner, and walked straight into someone. Hands steadied me by my shoulders.

I looked up into a pair of unfamiliar yet cold dark eyes.

"Hello," the man said, grinning from ear to ear, not letting go of me.

I tried to shrug him off, but his grip on me was firm.

"Look," I said, glaring at this stranger who thought it was okay to touch me. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but-"

"You're the Gilbert girl. The one that's important to Klaus." he said, looking into my eyes as if to sense if that was indeed the case. "The one he cares about."

I was scared. He knew who Klaus was.

Was this guy a vampire?

At least I had my vervain bracelet on.

Oh wait...

"Uh-" I said, suddenly feeling a lot less brave with out my bracelet. "Yes. I am a girl, and I am a Gilbert. But I'm not important to Claus or Klaus or whoever you're on about."

"You are a terrible liar, you know." he pressed his fingers against the skin of my neck. "I can feel your heart beat."

I couldn't help but think about that one song when he said those words.

"I know exactly who and what you are." he told me. He said it almost victoriously. And yet, it sounded malicious at the same time.

_"Say it. Out loud. Say it."_

_"Vampire!"_

"You're Rayna." he said. "On the other side, ghosts talk. So, as you can imagine there's been a lot of talk about you and your Doppelganger sister. What was her name... Elena?"

I clenched my fists. "Look here, oxygen thief. Just cut the crap already and tell me what the hell you want."

He raised an eyebrow, "Well, you see, many years ago Klaus took something from me. Now- I want to make him suffer. And, I have a feeling that you are the perfect solution."

I swallowed. "He killed you." I said in realization. "You're a ghost."

"Bravo, Rayna. They said you were intelligent."

"Then they were right." I said, before bringing my knee up to his crotch. His eyes widened considerably and he released by shoulders.

"You little b-" His sentence was cut short as my hands swiftly made their way to his neck.

With a quick twist, he was on the floor, unconscious. I looked around, unsure of what made me more relieved. That no one had seen or that there was no one else after me.

I ran around his body and down the road, towards the main square. My heart was racing- and I had to admit, I couldn't wait to tell Alaric of what a good Vampire Hunter I had already proved myself to be.

I had to get to Lexi before another ghost showed up wanting me dead. The only strange thing was that that vampire ghost had said 'The one he cares about.'

They had to be wrong on the other side about me, because, Klaus _doesn't_ care. About anyone. Except Rebekah, and even then it's in his own twisted way.

I reached the square and walked past Elena. I frowned at her.

"Shouldn't you be-"

"I _can't_." she shook her head. "I just can't watch him suffer." she told me.

I nodded in understanding. "It's okay." I told her, bringing her in for a hug. "I'll go."

"_Really_?"

"No, Elena. I'm joking." I said dully, rolling my eyes. "Yes, _really_."

She hit me playfully on the arm and smiled. I grinned. "I'm gonna go find Jere and see what happened here exactly." she said looking around at all the police cars.

"Well," I said, looking around. "too many police cars to be a burglary. Too many scared looking people to be anything short of... a murder, I guess."

Her eyebrows shot up.

A murder. In Mystic Falls.

How shocking.

"Well with all the ghosts back I'll be surprised if one of the dead ones isn't Damon." I said bluntly.

Her eyes widened in panic and I laughed, "Kidding, Elena."

But I wasn't. Damon was probably currently trying to escape someone he had murdered or wronged in some way.

"Jeremy's over there." Elena said, looking past me. "Did you know, when all of this started I walked in on him kissing Anna."

"Yeah, I gotta -What?!" I yelled. "But... him and Bonnie."

"I know."

"Does _Bonnie_ know?"

"If he doesn't tell her, I will."

"Right," I said. "Look, I'll deal with him later. But, Elena, give him a chance to tell Bon, okay? There's probably a perfectly logical explanation anyway."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not. But seriously I gotta go now. Oh, and if any tall, dark, mean looking vampires wander by, run to the house, okay?"

She looked like she was about to ask me what I was talking about, but I didn't give her a chance as I walked past her and towards the cellar.

I ran down the winding stairs and walked past the doorway to see Lexi plunge a stake into Stefan's stomach and twist it. He was tied to a chair.

I immediately stopped and she turned around to my bewildered expression. "When you said you were going to help him... I didn't think you meant-"

"There's no other way." Lexi said. "Good to see you again, Rayna."

I blinked and nodded. "You too."

"Rayna," Stefan said, breathing heavily and obviously in pain, "Please. Help me. You're my best friend, please. Save me like _I saved you_."

I looked into his eyes and knew he was lying. He was still emotionless Stefan, and he was just trying to mess with my mind so that I would help him get out.

_"You're my best friend. I owe you."_

My words from the previous night echoed through my mind, and once more I became aware of how stupid I had been to say those things. I had opened myself up to his manipulation.

Well, I wasn't going to let him win.

He was referring to when he had tried to save me from Gloria. I'd been in a pretty similar situation to him now.

"He's manipulating you." Lexi said. "He-"

"I know." I said, and just like that Stefan's expression changed from one of hope to one of anger and disgust.

"I don't need you anyway." he said darkly. "All you are is a blood bag I'm assigned to protect. When really, all I'm doing is trying not to drain you myself."

"And so the inner Ripper emerges." Lexi said. "Quit fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there."

"Not anymore, Lexi." he said, but was looking up at me.

"You know you say that every time." she shrugged. "Until I make you feel again." She plunged the stake back into his stomach and he groaned in pain.

"You know you wasted your entire life taking care of me, and now you're dead and you still have nothing better to do."

Lexi ripped the stake from his stomach.

"We're running out of time." Elena said, walking until stopping next to me.

"You gotta get me more." Lexi said.

"I can't."

"No-N... Not until I break through."

"I can't, Lexi. They have the necklace. They're going to close the door."

I assumed that by this she meant the door to the other side.

"The necklace," Lexi said, turning back to Stefan. "Okay," she knelt down. "That necklace- at least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. And you said, when you made it through that that necklace represented hope."

"Ironic that it's about to get blown to pieces." he said.

Slowly Lexi stood, and looked at Elena and I.

"He's still in there... You just have to break through."

"It's okay, Lexi," Elena said. "I know what to do now." Which was good because I sure as hell didn't.

It was only then that I noticed the tears in Lexi's eyes and I knew Elena had probably said that to make her feel better.

"You don't have to worry about him." I told her. "You can be free."

She smiled, and then, just like that, she was gone.

"Bonnie must have closed the door." Elena said. "To the other side."

I nodded and then my eyes widened. Without an explanation I ran past Elena and out of there, out of the square, past the cemetery until I found myself on the Wickery Bridge.

Alone.

I wasn't sure how long I spent looking out over the water, until I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"They weren't supernatural, Rayna," he said. "They didn't go to the other side... they found peace."

"I know." I said. "I just convinced myself that they were. So that maybe I could see them again... Or Jenna, even. Jenna was a vampire when she died. I don't understand how- how we didn't see her."

He didn't reply for a while, before saying, "I think she found peace. She died a vampire but Jenna was always... good."

I nodded. At least she was at peace.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Call it a lucky guess." Ric said. "Damon wants to see us. He says it's important."

"He's probably drunk, then."

"Probably."

* * *

"Elena, tie up your hair." I told my sister who was training with Damon.

Meaning she was trying her hardest, and he wasn't trying at all, but still winning.

"Don't tell me what to do, Rain, I'm older." she said authoritatively in a joking way.

"I'm maturer."

"No you're not." She replied, attempting to kick Damon.

"Yes, actually, I am."

"These images tell a story... To learn the story you have to decipher these images." Ric said.

I ignored Elena and Damon's banter as I looked over all of the pictures of the markings in the cave with Ric.

"These images at the very least might tell us what that weapon is." Ric said.

"Then all we have to do is find out what they mean." Elena said.

"That's what Ric just said." I told her, and she stuck her tongue out at me. "You're right, Elena, you are much more mature than I."

"Fine. Fine. If I'm being irritatingly optimistic like you three- how do you suppose we do that?" Damon asked.

"Well," Elena spoke, "If the story's about the original family living here, then we go straight to the source."

"Rebekah won't tell you anything." I said.

"But if I mention Mikael," Elena said. "Maybe-"

"No. No, no, no. Elena, look. You aren't going to threaten one of the world's most dangerous vampires. Okay? Okay. Moving on-"

"-But how else are we going to find out?" she asked me.

"Well why don't we just not find out?" I asked. "Guys, Klaus is _gone_. We don't have to try and kill him. We don't have to find out the original's back story. Why can't we just let things be- 'cause every time we make ourselves involved in something someone gets hurt... Maybe we should just go on as normal."

There was silence, and I thought maybe I had gotten through to them, until Damon's laughter filled the room.

"Good one, Ray. Good one."

* * *

I sat with Ric, looking over the symbols as Elena returned from wherever she had been.

"I've got this, Damon." she said into the phone. "If we can figure out a way to kill Klaus, we can free Stefan of his compulsion."

Oh. So that's what Elena meant when she told Lexi she knew what to do.

_If Klaus dies, I get Stefan back. That's good, right? Why don't I feel better about this?_

"So how does he look?" She asked Damon, referring to Stefan. "He'll have to get over it. Call me later."

"Rebekah will come around." Elena told Ric and I as she hung up on Damon.

Ric and I shared a look. "You sure about that?" he asked. "She's a thousand year old vampire who I'm sure has learned the art of patience."

"She's a thousand year old vampire who's joined the cheer leading squad." Elena said. "There's a whole different set of rules in play here, Ric." she held up her phone showing us a text from Rebekah.

_Bring Rayna over for a chat. Rebekah._

"Oh no." I shook my head. "I'm not going to threaten her or pester her for information."

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I like Rebekah." I shrugged.

She gave me an 'Are you serious' look. "She's _Klaus_' sister, Rain."

"Jeremy's my brother and he gets C's on like every test. She's Klaus' _sister_, Elena. She isn't _Klaus_... I should get home anyway." I said. "See if Jeremy actually went to school today." I added quite bitterly.

Ric gave me a guilty look for making me skive off of school. I smiled anyway and rolled my eyes.

Most teens would love their guardian to let them do that, but I didn't. School was important to me. I could forget about all the supernatural stuff and talk to normal people.

* * *

I got home and ran upstairs to see Jeremy, in his room sleeping.

I jumped on his legs and he woke up with a yell. "What the hell, Rain?!"

"Don't you 'What the hell' me. Bonnie is the _best_ thing that's ever happened to you and you messed it all up because you can't keep your pants on! Anna was a ghost, Jere. A _ghost_! She is dead. Gone. But Bonnie was right there and you screwed it up!"

"Can we talk about this later?" he groaned. "I'm tired and everyone's yelling at me lately."

"Is it any wonder why?! Look, can you at least just explain why you did what you did."

"I don't know, okay?" he shrugged. "I just- I still loved her. I missed her and she was right there... I had to kiss her. One last time. I thought I'd never see her again and then I could."

I looked at him for a while, calming down and thinking about what to say. "Okay. Okay, I get it. I understand but if you still loved Anna why would you date Bonnie?"

"Because I love her too. I loved them both. But Anna being back brought back all my feelings for her."

"I get it, Jere. I understand. Believe me, I do. But do you understand why everybody's mad at you? I mean, this is Bonnie freaking Bennett we're talking about. She's basically a Saint and you hurt her."

"I know... I messed up."

"Yeah. You did. And I'm going to give you an anneurism if you don't go to school _now_."

He frowned. "But humans can't get anneurisms."

"Oh. They can. Vampires heal from them. Humans? Not so much."

His laughed. "I'm going, I'm going."

I smiled, and picked up my phone as it started ringing.

"Y'ello?"

"Hey, Ray." Caroline replied. "Hey, that rhymed!" I could tell she was grinning.

"I know. You say that every time you call me."

She chuckled. "Wanna go shopping?"

"You're ditching school too, aren't you?"

"Duh."

"Why doesn't anyone in this town go to school anymore?!"

* * *

After dumping my shopping bags at home, Elena picked me up and took us to the Boarding House.

She told me everything Rebekah had told her about the originals, and then that Klaus had killed their mother. That was the most shocking part, that someone could kill their own mother. Even Klaus.

"Elena, maybe you shouldn't tell her it was Klaus."

"We need her on our side." Elena reasoned.

"There are other ways... And I don't feel comfortable telling her. She'll find out Klaus lied to her for a thousand years. That has to hurt. I'd be upset, wouldn't you? It seems cruel. Shouldn't we get Klaus to tell her? She might take her anger out on us too."

"You're not changing my mind." Elena said. "She needs to know."

"Yeah... Just promise me to break it to her gently."

I felt incredibly bad for Rebekah. She'd obviously been through a lot.

"I promise." Elena said, smiling at me. "It's good to have you back, Rain. I missed you."

"Who can blame you?"

She laughed.

We pulled up outside the Boarding House and I followed Elena inside.

"I thought I told you to leave." Rebekah said. "Twice. Hello, Rayna."

"Hi."

"How do you know Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked.

Rebekah turned around and looked at Elena. "Nik was there. He told me."

Elena sighed and shook her head. "He lied to you."

"And how do you know that?"

"That cave where you carved your family's names is full of symbols. The story of your family, how your parents arrived..." Elena said, placing three photographs of the symbols on the table. "How they made peace. The spell that turned them into vampires and is the symbol for Hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother."

"My necklace." Rebekah whispered.

"And this is the story of her death." Elena continued. "The hybrid killed the original witch." Elena said without a trace of sympathy in her voice. "Not Mikael- Klaus."

"No..." Rebekah said, shaking her head. "No he wouldn't."

"She put the hybrid curse on him, made it so he was the only one of his kind and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence. And when he was turned all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie so that he wouldn't lose you."

"These mean nothing!" Rebekah yelled. She picked up the photos and walked towards the fire. "They're just stupid drawings by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" She threw the photos into the fire. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Then why are you so upset?" Elena continued.

"Stop." I told her. "That's enough, Elena."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Rebekah demanded. "I've done nothing to you!"

"Klaus killed your mother." Elena said. "He has a hold on you, on me, on everyone."

"Elena!" I yelled.

"We have to make it stop!" My sister yelled.

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!" Rebekah screamed, pinning my sister to the wall by her throat. "DON'T TALK ANYMORE, NOTHING!"

I watched as slowly, the veins from Rebekah's face disappeared along with her fangs and she took a step back form Elena.

Rebekah's body shook with sobs as she fell to the floor.

I looked at my sister who was just tstanding there, watching.

"Get out." I told her. "You took this way too far. Get out."

"Rayn-"

"Get out!"

She looked at me, and then Rebekah before walking out of the Boarding House. I turned back to Rebekah as she sat on the floor, tears flowing freely down her cheeks and I knelt beside her, wrapping by arms around her neck.

"He- He k-killed her." she cried.

"Ssshhh," I whispered, stroking her hair softly and soothingly. I didn't tell her it was okay, or that everything would turn out alright. Because they were lies and we both knew it. Instead I just let her cry on my shoulder, over the death of her mother and the complete betrayal of her brother.

Betrayed by the person she trusted most... I couldn't began to imagine how that must feel.

* * *

**A/N- **

**There we go. Chapter Seven and we've finished eight episodes already!**

**This chapter, I would love it if you could review or PM me, telling me what you think of Rayna as a character, what you like or don't like about her. I have decided to make Rebekah and Rayna friends in this story, and despite their difference as characters I think they both have quite a lot in common. Once again, Team Stefan or Team Klaus? Please let me know. I will try and update again soon, but life looks like it might get in the way and a lot will be happening in the next few chapters, so...**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 DAYS LATER**

"_Please tell me you have a dress_." Caroline's voice came from over the phone.

"Okay." I said, looking at the pile of clothes and hangers I had just dumped on my bed. "I have a dress."

She sighed dramatically. _"You don't have a dress, do you?"_

"Nope."

"_Rayna_!"

"Don't _Rayna_ me! I've had more important things to do, Care."

_"Like what?"_

"Oh, I don't know, homework? _House_ work? I mean, Ric isn't as responsible an adult as you'd think. And besides, he's been translating those symbols from the cave so I've been cooking too. Jeremy eats like a pig."

I could practically hear her roll her eyes. _"Well how are you going to get a dress in time? The dance is tonight."_

"I don't know," I sighed, looking at the pile of clothes. "I've torn apart my wardrobe, my drawers... Nothing."

_"Maybe you could borrow something from Elena? She's the same size as you anyway."_

"Care, I'm like an inch shorter than her, and besides- she's probably in the same situation as me. Hold on." I said, walking out into the hall and into Elena's room. She and Bonnie were on the bed.

"Elena, do you have a dress?"

"No. You?"

"No." I said, "Later Bon."

Bonnie smiled and waved and I left Elena's room. "Yep." I said into the phone. "I was right."

_"I know. I heard. Vampire hearing, remember?"_

"Oh yeah." Sometimes it was easy to forget Care was a vampire. She was just so... normal.

_"So what are you going to do?"_

"I don't know. I'll have to borrow a dress off someone... Wait, I think Rebekah might have a dress I can borrow."

_"A, she's taller than you, B, What is it with everyone and _Rebekah_?! Tyler talks about her like she's-"_

"She isn't that bad, Care. You don't know her like I do."

_"I know she's an original and you're a human. You should be careful."_

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Okay, Care. I will."

_"Good. Gotta go, bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up and threw my phone on my bed, sighing, before hanging my clothes back up. I heard the front door downstairs close and I ran into Elena's room.

"Was that Bonnie leaving?" I asked her. She nodded. "I gotta go to the Boarding House, want a lift?"

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." she said.

"Yay! Twin telepathy moment!"

I held my fist out for her to pump.

"Do _not_ leave me hanging!"

She bumped her fist against mine and we both grinned. "We should scrap book this." I said. "Twinno, where is your camera?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging me out of her room and downstairs.

* * *

As I entered the Boarding House Damon flashed infront of me.

"Are you going to Homecoming?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "As if Care wouldn't let me go."

"Right." he said. "Afterwards we're having a drink at the Grill."

"Who?"

"You and me. Me and you. I and thy-"

"Right." I laughed, putting my hands on his shoulders. "I get it. Where is Rebekah?"

He pointed upstairs so I nodded and walked upstairs, careful to walk properly up the stairs, not on all fours like I did sometimes at home.

Only when no one was around, although Ric had caught me once. He found it hilarious.

I knocked on the door to Rebekah's room.

"Who is it?"

"I go by many names... Ray, Rain. One of my boyfriends called me Ray-Ray. We were five, and our first date was in the sand box at the park. He let me borrow his skipping rope... it was very romantic."

She opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Come in." she smiled, and I did.

"Nice." I said, looking around her room. My room here was bigger. Elena didn't have a spare room to go to in the Boarding House, because she could just stay in Stefan's room. I however had one for all the late nights we would spend there as my friend's plotted ways to kill and or get rid of whatever bad guy had just showed up in town.

"It's temporary." she said. "Until Nik comes back."

"He's coming back?" I asked. "When?"

She looked at me for a moment and sighed. "You don't know." she whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Anyway, what are you doing here? I have a feeling this isn't just a friendly visit."

"Well," I laughed awkwardly. "The thing is, you know Homecoming? Well it's tonight and I, uh, sort of haven't got a dress..."

She shook her head. "How is it that I am more prepared for this than you? Don't you look forward to dances?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

It was true, I didn't really look forward to them. In fact, more often than not I dreaded them. They never ended well, and Elena always had a date. Which, don't get me wrong, was great. I was happy for her. But it meant I had no one to be with really. Because Bonnie and Caroline would often go off with their dates as well.

"Why?"

"I don't exactly have a date. It's pretty tragic."

"I don't have a date either." she admitted. "Anyway, I think I have the dress for you."

"Really?" I asked, perking up. "Thank you!"

She shook her head. "Don't thank me. I have enough money to buy every dress in the world. Twice. Even then I could afford the shoes as well."

"Wow." I said.

She grabbed my arm excitedly and dragged me to one of the wardrobes in her considerably large room. It was filled with dresses of different colours.

I stared opened mouthed. It was like I had stepped into a dress store.

Her finger trailed along the dresses until she stopped at a pink one.

"I don't do pink." she suggested another dress. "Too low... too long... too revealing..."

She rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Wait." she said. "This one."

She pulled the hanger off the rail and put the dress against my body.

It was a beautiful white soft dress.

* * *

**I can't describe dresses to save my life. The link will be found on my profile.**

**You may now continue**

* * *

"That's it!" she cried. "That's the one!"

I smiled. "Thanks for this."

"You're welcome. Want to get ready, then?"

I nodded. As she got changed in her room, I went into the en suite bathroom and got dressed. I looked at myself in the full length mirror and smoothed the dress down, before knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Rayna, I can get dressed with vampire speed."

"Oh." I said sheepishly as I opened the door. "You look great." I told her. She smiled.

"So do you." she then held up a bag of cosmetics. "Make up time!"

I groaned inwardly, having had to do this every sleepover with Care, I still wasn't used to it.

I spent the next hour with Rebekah doing make up, watching as she curled her hair.

"How are you doing your hair?" she asked me.

"I don't want to like curl it or anything. I kind of like it wavy. I think I'll leave it down."

"I've never seen you with your hair down before." she admitted.

"Not many people have." I told her. "I usually wear it up."

I took the hair bands from my hair and let it fall down to the small of my back.

She nodded. "Definitely leave it down."

"We're pretty early." I told her. "Have you ever been to a high school dance before?"

"No." she admitted. "I never really had time for high school. Nik and I were always moving around. Running."

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"At least you can really live now." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I notice you call him Nik. Elijah didn't."

She shrugged. "My relationship with him is better than Elijah's. At least that's what I thought."

I frowned, but said nothing.

She was looking at herself in the full length mirror when I went through to the en suite bathroom to brush my hair. I closed the door behind me and ran the brush through my long waves when I heard Rebekah say something.

"Have you heard any more from him?"

"No. But I'm sure that when he does return he'll do it with flare." Elena replied dryly. I frowned, wondering why my sister was there. Quietly as one could in white heels, I tip toed towards the bathroom door and pressed my ear against it.

"And Damon and my father are all set with their plan?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes."

"Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

_Mikael?_

"Thank you for helping us get Klaus back into town." Elena said.

_WHAT?!_

"Just be careful." Rebekah said slightly louder. "I've been running for a thousand years for a reason. Mikael is not a good person and he definitely can't be trusted. _No_ _one_ in my family can."

I had a feeling she was talking more to me than to Elena.

"You know, I've spent my whole life loving and hating my brother with equal measure. I never thought I'd be the one to drive a stake through his heart."

My hands flew to my mouth as I gasped inaudibly.

"No tears. I don't want to ruin my make up." Rebekah said. "How do I look?"

"You look amazing. But you're missing one thing."

"My mother's necklace." Rebekah gasped.

"You should wear it tonight... May I?"

I opened the door ever so slightly and peeked through the crack to see Elena putting on Rebekah's necklace.

"Thank you." Rebekah smiled.

But what Rebekah didn't see was my sister pointing the stake at her back.

"NO!" I screamed. But I was too late. Rebekah gasped as Elena literally stabbed her in the back.

Elena looked at me. "I'm so sorry. I can't leave anything to chance."

I glared at her as Rebekah's body fell to the ground.

"I had to do it. I couldn't leave anything to chance."

"You're going to kill Klaus! That's it, isn't it? You have Mikael and you're going to get him to kill Klaus so Stefan will be free of his compulsion. Elena, you can't going around planning murders and stabbing originals! This isn't you."

"I know! I know, okay?! But I have to. If it means getting Stefan back then I'll do it."

"But it's _wrong_, Elena."

"They're hardly innocent, Rain."

"No, Elena, this is wrong and you know it."

She didn't say anything, but looked down at Rebekah's body, guiltin her eyes. My expression softened.

"I'll see you later." I told her, as I walked past her I put my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

I didn't smile, I just squeezed her shoulder gently before walking out of the room. I nearly walked into Damon in the process.

"She's right." he told me.

"No. She's not."

"That doesn't change anything. We have to do what we have to do to survive." he said.

"To survive? We can survive without making unnecessary enemies, Damon."

I walked past him and out of the Boarding House, taking the car home. Elena could get a lift back with him.

* * *

After arriving at the school with Care, we found out that the gym had _conveniently_, in my opinion, flooded. So we were now spending homecoming at Tyler's house.

Bonnie and I followed Caroline into his house and were surprised to see more people than... expected.

And I didn't recognize one of them.

"How did he plan a better party than me so fast?" Caroline asked, outraged. "Is that a band outside?"

"Who are all these people?" Bonnie asked.

I shrugged.

"This is weird." Care said. "Where is Tyler?" She walked further into the house and Bonnie and I shared a look.

"Something's not right here." she said. "You feel that?"

I nodded. "Bad witchy vibe."

"What you thinking?" she asked me.

"I'm thinking that, taking Tyler's sire bond into consideration... He definitely did not plan this party alone."

Which meant Klaus was here. I had to tell him somehow. To warn him.

Where was he?

Bonnie nodded, and we walked further into the house. We ended up splitting up, as we both searched for Caroline. I walked into the large back garden and was surprised to see a band.

"Stefan." I said, glad to see a familiar face. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, before looking me up and down, a weird expression on his face.

"You look like you're going to eat me. Should I be worried?"

"Very." he smirked, and I laughed.

"What's going on here? I don't recognise anyone." I said. "Do you think maybe Klaus-"

"Hey Rain, Stefan." Tyler said, holding a box of beers.

"Hey Tyler." we chorused.

"Nice party you got going on here." Stefan said.

"Creepy is a more suitable word." I muttered.

"Thanks, but, uh, I'm not the one throwing it." Tyler said. "I'm just doing what Klaus wants."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not a party, man. It's a wake." Tyler answered before he walked off.

Stefan and I shared a confused look, before we realised the music had stopped, and it wasn't the singer speaking into the microphone.

"Good evening, everyone!" Klaus yelled.

"Oh. My. God." I said. "Are you kidding me?"

The crowd cheered.

"I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate." he said, before looking directly at Stefan. "It's been a long time coming."

* * *

"Rayna." Klaus said as he joined Stefan and I once Tyler had gone. "You look beautiful."

His eyes raked over my body and I hoped the fact that it was dark out meant he wouldn't see my blush.

I really wasn't good with compliments.

"So, this is quite the homecoming." Stefan said.

"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years, granted in any version of it were any of you people invited but you get the idea."

"Wait." I said. "Mikael's dead? Jesus, Stefan, is it really necessary to keep everything from me?"

"You didn't know?" Klaus frowned.

"Rayna didn't need to know." Stefan said. He looked at me irritatedly.

"Why did you kill him?" I asked, hiding my smirk. I had figured that Mikael wasn't really dead, and Elena had told over the phone the part of the plan she knew before I came to Homecoming. "I mean, you spend all that time resurrecting him, why kill him?"

I knew that if I straight out told Klaus that they were trying to kill him, Stefan would kill me. And if not him, Mikael would. I had to make Klaus figure it out on his own. Which was going to be difficult.

Stefan was now glaring at me. "So what now?" he asked Klaus. "You stop running?"

Klaus chuckled. "Now I reunite my family."

I swallowed, thinking of Rebekah.

"Your family." Stefan said, and I looked at him. Although his face held no emotion I could see the cogs turning in his head. "You mean the people you cart around in caskets."

"Non of that matters any more." Klaus said. "Mikael's gone. Bygones will be bygones."

Except Mikael wasn't gone.

"It seems the homecoming queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?"

"I have no idea." Stefan said. "I thought she was coming with Matt."

Klaus frowned. "Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where's my sister?"

"I said I have no idea." Stefan replied. "Now would you like me to take you to your father?"

"Well it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour now, would it? Bring him to me."

"Alright." Stefan said. "Perhaps there is something in it for me."

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"My freedom from your compulsion."

"Oh, you want your freedom? Well once he's dead and his weapon destroyed you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you."

Stefan nodded and left. I watched him walk away, until my vision became blurred. I saw a strange man, who somehow I knew must be Mikael, because he was drinking from Stefan's neck. The next thing I saw was Stefan lying unconscious on the floor.

"Everything all right there, sweetheart?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "Just- I, uh. I have to go. And I'm not your sweetheart!"

I practically ran away and inside until I found Bonnie, and we began to talk about meaningless things, and a dance club that didn't exist. Because we both knew that we were being listened to by that many hybrids that no doubt were there.

"Bonnie?" I asked. "Do you hear that?" We both turned to the right and walked into the room to see Damon holding Tyler against the wall, a strange looking stake in his hands.

Bonnie held out her palms, giving them both an anneurism.

They both held onto their heads, groaning and wincing in pain.

Bonnie released her hold on their brains and made Tyler pass out.

"You have got to teach me how to do that." I whispered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked, standing up. "You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" she yelled back.

_Go Bonnie!_

"He tried to bite me." Damon defended, before bending down and picking up the stake and putting it in his inside jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh my God, is that the-"

"Sssh." Damon whispered, then mouthed 'They're everywhere'.

I assumed he meant Hybrids.

"Wait." I said. "Slow down a sec here. What _is_ that?"

Damon rolled his eyes before mouthing. 'White oak stake.' "In future it's better if we just fill you in on things." he decided.

"Yeah." I said, folding my arms across my chest and scowling. "I should think so."

"Why do you have it?" Bonnie asked.

"Because," he said. "I'm the only one who can get inside the house."

"Stefan." I said. "I had a vision and I saw him on the floor and then You Know Who was drinking his blood."

Damon smirked, and was about to say something when I beat him to it. "And no I do _not_ mean Voldemort!"

"We had to get rid of Stefan." he whispered.

I nodded. They began whispering to each other so I left the room, to see there was no one there. I frowned, wondering where everyone went when someone flashed in front of me.

She had dark skin and pixie like hair with beautiful big eyes which were now narrowed at me.

"Mikael said to get the girl he cares about. The Prophet."

Before I knew what was happening, she grabbed my arm and ran at vampire speed.

* * *

When we stopped running I realised we were on the front porch. Right in front of me was Mikael, who was not looking at me, but at the doorway. I was positioned so that I could see the left side of him, and whoever he was looking at in the doorway couldn't see me.

There was a hand on my mouth.

I looked to my right to see Elena and my eyes widened, as did hers. I looked her up and down, and I knew that it was not Elena. It was Katherine, and she looked shocked to see me here.

'Katherine' I mouthed, frowning.

Why was she impersonating Elena?

Unless this was a part of Damon's plan.

I had a feeling me being there wasn't apart of Damon's plan.

"They can't kill me." Mikael said.

My breath hitched.

"True. But it'd make a hell of a party game." Klaus replied. I couldn't see him and he couldn't see me. I watched as the hybrids walked out onto the grass. "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce."

"The big bad wolf." Mikael smirked. "You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your play things. Like a coward. Don't you forget, they may be sired by you but they are still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me."

The hybrid with pixie hair let go of me and stepped out next to Mikael, looking at Klaus.

I looked at Katherine, mouthing 'What do I do?'

'Stay there' she mouthed back, 'You can't run now'. She gestured to Mikael.

I swallowed but nodded. She was right.

I opened my mouth when the hybrid grabbed me roughly by the arm and dragged me to the side so I was next to Mikael, facing Klaus.

Klaus' eyes widened and I watched him swallow.

I breathed heavily, scared for my life. Mikael would surely kill me.

Mikael held on tightly to my shoulder, laughing. I looked up at Klaus, who was the only person that could help me.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus." Mikael said. "Or she dies."

I could fell my heart pounding in my chest at a rate that definitely wasn't normal.

I watched Klaus' face, my eyes becoming wet for some reason, but he looked straight at Mikael. I noticed his knuckled were white as he clenched his fists.

"Go ahead." Klaus said. "Kill her."

_You see? He was going to end up hurting you no matter what._ The voice in my head said.

"If she dies," Mikael said, "You won't have anyone to tell you your future. To help you truly be two steps ahead. You know how hard it is to find a Prophet? If she dies, you'll lose the girl you -"

"I just need to be rid of you."

"To what ends, Niklaus? So you can live forever? With no one at your side?" he asked, pushing me forwards so that I was still outside the house, but directly in front of Klaus. "Nobody cares about you any more boy! Who do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced?"

Klaus looked down into my eyes, and I saw his too were filled with tears.

"No one." Mikael answered. "No one."

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

_Who's going to look after the house? Who's going to take care of Jeremy? To be there for Elena when she needs me?_

"Come outside and face me you little coward." Mikael said. "And I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me." He said, and I saw that blood was dripping from his clenched fists. "If you kill her you lose your leverage,"

_But Mikael doesn't lose his leverage because he has Katherine who he thinks is Elena. And Mikael can use 'Elena' as leverage because if she dies Klaus can't make more hybrids._

_Mikael is going to kill me._

"so go ahead. Go on, kill her." I closed my eyes, bracing myself. "Come on, old man." Klaus said, his voice faltering slightly. "Kill her... KILL HER!"

_I am going to die._

Mikael chuckled before sighing wistfully. "Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great."

That was the last thing I heard, before I felt the sharp pain as a dagger was plunged in my back. As Mikael pulled it out my entire body was filled with indescribable pain, and I fell to the side.

"No." he cried. "NO!"

I heard a struggle going on, but I couldn't focus on anything.

All I could think about was the large pool of blood I was lying in. My blood.

_This is it_, I thought. I was sure this was it.

My last thought was how much better I could understand Rebekah now. Klaus wasn't the person I trusted the most, but I realised I had trusted him to save me. And he had betrayed that trust.

I closed my eyes for the last time and then...

I felt someone's wrist be forced into my mouth.

Blood. I could taste blood.

I stared into Stefan's eyes and realised it was his blood I was drinking. The next few seconds seemed to last forever, and I slowly saw the emotions in his face begin to show. First there was shock, then pain.

I saw a tear fall.

And then he was gone.

I groaned and felt myself begin to heal, before Katherine held out a hand, helping me up. I tried not to show how much pain I was in.

I looked through the doorway to see Stefan holding Damon down, as Klaus lay on the floor. I watched as the original grabbed the white oak stake, and flashed towards Mikael.

Katherine and I watched as Mikael screamed in pain, and his body erupted into flames.

Everything was happening way too fast for anything to sink in.

Klaus stood back and looked from Mikael to me.

He took a step towards me but I held my hand out to stop him. "No. I get it. Trust me, you have no idea how much I get it."

He tilted his head to the side and shook it. Blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Rayna-"

I turned around and walked inside where Stefan was holding Damon down. Stefan got off of Damon and stood, turning to face Klaus. Damon also stood and checked over me. The red contrasted with the white of my dress, and I nodded my head, showing him I was fine. He glared daggers at Klaus and dragged me behind him.

I looked over Damon's shoulder at Klaus and Stefan.

"Thank you, my friend." Klaus said. "You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." he compelled him.

Damon turned and lifted me into his arms before flashing us away.

* * *

When Damon and I had arrived at the Boarding House, Elena had been worried to say the least when I was covered in blood. After explaining to her what had happened, she stop worrying. A little.

I was sat on the sofa in some fresh clothes, and Elena and Damon were pacing.

"Rain, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"For the five billionth time, I am fine, Elena."

I didn't like being fussed over. Elena often worried too much about me, not that I could blame her, but still. Just because she was fifteen minutes older...

"You shouldn't have been there." she said. "Damon, if I didn't go she shouldn't have either-"

"I know, Elena! Okay?! I know! It's a mistake I won't be making again." he said, taking a large gulp of bourbon as I sipped from my glass.

I laughed. "Hey, Damon. When you said you wanted a drink later this wasn't what I had in mind."

He stopped pacing and rolled his eyes, but looked at me fondly.

Damon and I had a strange relationship. He was my best friend, and I knew he cared about me in his own way. Everyone knew it. He treated me like a sister, almost.

"How did this happen?" Elena asked, and Damon's face turned hard again.

He was mad at himself, more than anyone else. That much I could tell.

"We thought of everything, Elena. Klaus having hybrids, Mikael turning on us we brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger. Anything that could've gone wrong, we were prepared."

"I don't understand. Stefan wanted Klaus dead, more than anyone. That's what we were counting on."

"We blew it."

"Where's Katherine?" I asked.

"She ran for the hills like usual," Damon said, taking another gulp of bourbon. "Whenever things get bad and who blames her? Klaus would've crushed her."

"I had him. I had Klaus. This could've all been over!" he yelled, throwing a glass of bourbon in the fire.

"Hey, _Damon_. Hey!" Elena said.

I rolled my eyes. "Step away from the angry vampire, Elena."

She didn't listen to me, so I sighed and looked down at the glass in my hands, ignoring them.

Elena was right. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anyone.

So why did he save him?

And why did he save me?

* * *

**A/N-**

**Basically, in the show Stefan felt enough to save Damon. Therefore, I changed it slightly so he let enough emotions in to save Rayna.**

**There are some thank you's I feel I need to make. I will start doing these every chapter but first I want to especially thank winxgirl1997 and chibichibi98 for always being among the first to review. Yours and everyone's positive feedback really makes my day, and it probably doesn't mean anything to any of you, but thank you because knowing that people enjoy my writing and that I am making people happy means a lot to me.**

**I would also like to thank yet again, Hermione Voldemort Riddle for all of her amazing advice, feedback and help. It really means a lot!**

**Please Review. Constructive criticism welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

My phone began to ring.

I glared at it, hoping it would burst into flames.

It didn't.

It stopped ringing, and I continued to attempt to complete my maths homework in peace, until it started ringing again.

Sighing, I threw my pen down before picking up my phone, seeing it was Stefan who wouldn't stop calling.

"What?! I am _trying_ to get some homework done, here!"

_"This is a little more important than homework, Rain. But hey, if you're not interested then I guess I'll call Caroline."_

"Okay, then. Bye!"

_"Wait!"_

I rolled my eyes.

_"Okay, so, you remember in Chicago there were other coffins besides Rebekah?"_

"Yes. Elijah was in one of them, I think. They were filled with Klaus' family... Stefan, why are you asking me this?"

Silence.

"Stefan... You didn't do anything stupid, did you?"

_"...Define stupid."_

"Oh my God. Do you have a death wish?! Klaus is gonna kill you!"

_"I'm already dead." _I scowled._ "Don't tell Elena."_

"Last I heard she was out running." I said dismally. Cheer leading had always, always been Elena's thing. Running was my thing, the only activity I was mildly good at, and now Elena wasn't a cheerleader any more she was seriously stealing my thunder. "You know- because apparently she runs now... Because _that's_ gonna help her defend herself against a vampire."

I heard something that sounded like an amused snort, but I couldn't be sure.

_"I'll pick you up later."_

He hung up, and I stared at my half finished homework with a depressed expression on my face.

"One day. Just one normal day... Is that too much to ask?!"

* * *

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen as Jeremy entered the house.

"Lil' bro!" I yelled, as he high fived me. We walked into the kitchen and I was surprised to see Elena setting the table.

"Just in time." she said. "We're cooking."

_Cooking was also my thing._

"We?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Elena you're setting the table. _Ric_ is cooking. There's a difference."

I was ignored.

"Sorry, just passing through." Jeremy said, going straight for the fridge.

"Oh, stay in." Ric said. "Like a typical... atypical family."

"Why?" I asked.

"Maybe because Jeremy got fired and didn't tell anyone." Elena said.

_Actually, he told me._

"So we're punishing him by making him eat Ric's food?" I asked, earning a soft whack over the head from my guardian.

"Look, can we do this later?" Jeremy asked. "I made plans with Tyler he's right outside."

"Wait," Ric said. "When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?"

"Oh my God. Okay, _A_, guys, he can be friends with whoever the hell he wants. _B_, if this is going to be a 'gang up on Jeremy because he's finally enjoying his life' type _atypical_ family meal, consider me out." I received a 'look' from both Ric and Elena.

Honestly, it wasn't like Jeremy was going to listen to anything they said. He'd inherited the Gilbert Gene. Stubbornness.

I patted Jeremy on the back. "Good luck, bro."

He grinned, but another 'look' from Squidward made him try to pull a straight face and I left my sister to mother him.

I walked out the door and almost straight into Tyler. "Uh, hey." I said to him. I had spoken him alot over the phone lately, rather than face to face. I kinda missed him, but figured he was busy doing... whatever hybrids do. And whatever him and Care get up to... Ew. "You know, I think it's nice that you're getting to know Jere. After the Vicki thing... It's very grown up of you, Ty."

"You think?"

I nodded. "But if you do anything, _anything_ to hurt him our friendship will be forgotten and I will cut out your spinal cord. Pip pip!"

"You've been reading Harry Potter again, haven't you?" he raised an eyebrow. "I thought Elena had to take those away from you because you read them too much."

"Tyler, we're talking about the girl who hides her diary under her pillow. It honestly wasn't that hard to find them."

He rolled his eyes.

"You see this?" I asked, gesturing to my face. "This is me not caring about your opinions and your judging. Those books are _way_ more interesting than those Grimoires Bonnie keeps giving me. At least I can read the books."

He laughed.

* * *

I sat at the bar in the Grill, bored out of my mind. It was a weekend, and I had finished my homework and gone shopping for Caroline's birthday present. There was nothing left to do.

"What'll it be?" Matt asked.

"I want a big bottle of Vodka... and some cake."

"What'll it be?" he repeated.

_Typical._

I rolled my eyes. "Matt, please... _pretty_ please can I have a bottle?"

"Nope."

_I'm a big girl now, Matt!_

"Then I'll have a _little_ bottle."

"No."

I groaned. "Then a really big glass of whatever will get me drunk!"

"_Rain_." he sighed.

"_Matt_." I gave him the puppy dog face.

He gave in. "Fine." _YES!_ "Just, don't tell your sister and don't get drunk."

"Fine." I said in the same tone. "I won't tell my sister that I'm going to get drunk."

He gave me an exasperated look, but gave up and disappeared around the back.

"Back on the alcohol, I see." a voice said. I didn't look up as he sat down beside me, and could tell he was looking at me.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth.

"Bad day?" Klaus asked.

"Bad _year_. Rubbish luck. _Typical atypical _family... Terrible summer, though." I said without looking at him. "You know, not that it's any of your business. What do you want, exactly?"

"You've been ignoring my calls, sweetheart."

"No, I've just conveniently been absent each time you called." I scoffed. "And I am not your sweetheart."

"Rayna-"

"What do you want, Niklaus?" I looked at him, and I could tell I was pushing his buttons. I didn't care, though. He would've let Mikael kill me- and I understood why. But I was still pissed.

"Where is Stefan hiding my coffins?"

"Coffins? I don't know anything about any-"

"You're lying." he interrupted. "Do not lie to me."

"And you're_ interrupting_. Do not interrupt me." I said in a British accent.

It didn't have the desired affect, though, because he laughed.

He actually laughed.

"I think you should leave the accents to me, love." he chuckled.

"Right." I said, quite at a loss for words.

"Do you know where Stefan is hiding his coffins?"

"No." I said. "Look, he called me telling me he had them and that's all I know. I don't agree with it, but- I could talk him into giving them you back. I could try, anyway." he looked at me, shocked. "And not just out of the goodness of my heart, or the fact that I actually like Elijah, but also because... If I do, will you promise not to hurt Stefan?"

"He took away my family. I can't just let him off the hook for that, love."

"Well, you know maybe if you ignore him that could be punishment. I hate when people ignore me." I told him, and he gave me an incredulous look, shaking his head at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"You're just... One of a kind." he said. My eyes locked with his for a moment, my blue eyes met his.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked at Matt who was looking at Klaus aggravatedly. "Thanks, Matt." I said, seeing the cake and the glass of... Coke? Seriously?!

"Coke? Seriously?!"

"Coke and vodka." he said, looking down at me.

"What, like two drops?!" I asked, outraged.

"Give me some credit, Rain." he said, then grinned. "I put in three."

I glared at him as he went around the black, but I saw him take out his phone first.

"He's gone to call one of your friends." Klaus said distastefully.

"Why? Because I'm here with you?"

"Exactly."

"Right." I nodded. I was in the Grill with Klaus. I had had something like a civil conversation with my MORTAL ENEMY WHO HAD LEFT ME FOR DEAD.

_He's a bad guy. I need to stay away from him!_ I thought. _But how do I do that?! I keep on running into him everywhere! I can't get rid of him! _

"Well," I said, "You can't blame them. I mean, had it been up to you I wouldn't be here right now."

"Rayna-"

"Rayna." a voice said. Klaus and I turned our heads to see Stefan. Matt must have called him. I smiled, and Klaus glared venomously. "Come on, Rayna. We're leaving."

"You're not going anywhere." Klaus hissed. "Give me back my-"

"Threaten me," Stefan said, grabbing my arm and looking directly at Klaus. "And you will never see your family again. You wouldn't want to make a scene, would you?"

Klaus stood up and they had a stare down.

I pulled on Stefan's arm, hard. "Come on, Hulk." he flashed Klaus a smirk before leading me out of the Grill. I looked over my shoulder to see Klaus' fists clenched at his sides, still glaring at Stefan who was still smirking to himself.

_Aw. That cake looked really good, too._

* * *

I stared at the coffins. Elijah was one of those four coffins. I wanted nothing more than to un-dagger him. He was hilarious, suave, and was just better than everyone ever. Before Klaus came to town, I had always tried to persuade everyone not to dagger him. I knew we could trust him.

But with Stefan standing annoyingly close, as though he knew what I was thinking, made me think maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

"Bonnie, when I die I don't wanna be buried in one of those things. When I die, I don't want to be buried at all, I want you to donate my body to science."

"What if I die first?" she asked.

"It's more likely that I will."

"I'm a witch. Witches tend to die younger."

"I'm a witch and a Prophet, and I live in Mystic Falls. I win." I stuck my tongue out at her, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"This is a cheery conversation." Stefan said dismally.

"I gotta go." Bonnie said. She looked from me to Stefan un-surely.

"I'll be okay." I told her.

She nodded and smiled, "Just... Call me if you need anything. By, Rain." she said before leaving. I looked at the coffin which Bonnie had said was sealed with a spell, and it was silent. After a few minutes I spoke up.

"Stefan... Yesterday at Homecoming, why did you save-"

"I was still under Klaus' compulsion to protect both you and Elena." he interrupted, his body tensing.

But I knew I had seen some emotions in him. I still remembered the tear...

"But you were-"

"I was under his compulsion." he repeated through gritted teeth.

I swallowed, deciding to change the subject, ignoring the disappointment inside of me."This is a bad idea. These coffins. Stefan, Bonnie was right before. You shouldn't be making him angrier."

"He's taken everything away from me."

"No, he hasn't." I frowned. "Elena still loves you, you have Damon, your friends...Me. I just don't understand why you saved Klaus."

At first, I thought he wasn't going to reply, and then- "I did it to save Damon."

"The hybrids?" I asked, he looked at me surprised that I had figured it out, and nodded. I don't know why people still got surprised when I figured things out. "He can order them to do things after his death, can't he? So if Klaus died, then his hybrids would kill Damon... And you cared enough to save Damon's life? You certainly weren't compelled to."

He didn't answer.

"Stefan, what does this mean? Have you turned on your emotions? Stefan, are you pretending?"

"I think it's time for you to go." he said.

We drove home in silence. I felt more safe in cars since the last time he had driven me anywhere.

"I understand, Stefan. You love your brother." I said, not expecting or awaiting a reply. "I don't know what I'd do without Jeremy. I couldn't cope without him. You and Damon have your differences but you're still family. You still love each other."

We pulled up outside my house.

"I don't care about anyone or anything."

"I know." I said. _But you will. I'll make you turn your emotions back on. I don't know how, but I will..._

I opened the door and looked at Stefan. "Thanks."

He nodded expressionlessly, and I, suppressing a sigh, climbed out of the car and closed the door behind me. Stefan waited until I had gotten inside to drive away.

I walked into the lounge and was startled when I saw Ric sitting on the sofa.

"I've been waiting for you." he said, looking at me as I sat on the leather armchair.

"That's kinda creepy." I said, taking off my boots. "Why?"

"Rayna, there is something you need to know." he said. He sounded serious.

Uh- oh.

"Elena didn't want to tell you herself so I said I would. She just can't take it right now."

I frowned. "Ric, what's going on?"

"It's Jeremy. Damon and him... they had a little chat."

I unzipped the second boot but froze, before looking up at my guardian. The last time Damon and Jeremy had had a 'chat'... Damon had compelled him.

My eyes were wide and fearful.

"Rayna, Jeremy's leaving. He's going to spend time with your family friends in Denver." he told me, leaning forwards and looking at me understandingly. That's what I loved about Ric. He was never sympathetic- only empathetic. "It's for the best... Rayna, he shouldn't be surrounded by all of this. You know that. He'll be safe now."

"No." I shook my head. "Jeremy would never- he would never wanna leave."

"That's why Damon had to compel him."

"But- but I need him. Ric, I can't do this without him." _Why does everyone always have to leave me?_ "Please don't make him leave me."

My voice sounded like I was crying, though I wasn't.

"He'll be safe with them."

"No he won't! If anyone wants him, they can find him. It wouldn't be hard. At least when he's here I can protect him. You're all just sending him away so you don't have to worry anymore! Out of sight, out of mind, right?! That'll be worse when he's gone! Please, Ric- I just need my brother."

"I'm sorry, Rayna." he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't move. I couldn't move.

My life was changing too much, too fast.

And it was only going to get worse.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_"So," Klaus said, looking at Stefan. "What makes you think you could be so useful to me?" he asked, turning to me._

_Stefan gave me a look, telling me not to say anything._

_"You mean, besides my irresistible good looks and charming personality?" I asked, trying not to look at Klaus with the hatred I felt. I had come to negotiate the cure for Damon with a man, a _monster_ who had just murdered my aunt several days ago._

_I was pretty mad._

_He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I wanted nothing more than to smack it right off his face._

_"Rayna brought me here." Stefan said. He had just drank way too many blood bags, and I was surprised he hadn't tried to eat me. "She has nothing to do with this- she's just a human."_ Gee, thanks, Stefan,_ I thought. "Let her go, Klaus."_

_"I'm not just a human." I glared at him, and he glared back, obviously trying to prevent me from telling Klaus what I actually was. Klaus looked at me curiously._

_"I'm also a little bit of a witch."_

_Stefan didn't look very happy with me._

_"A _little bit of a witch_?" The original asked, both eyebrows raised._

_"Well, yeah, and, uh," I looked at Stefan who was shaking his head at me. "Well, sometimes I see things. And then they come true."_

_"You can see the future?" Klaus asked me, eyes sparkling, looking at me like a hunter watches their prey, as though he was satisfied with his kill. I swallowed and looked at Stefan._

_Stefan definitely was not very happy. But I had a mission- to save Damon, my friend._

_So I turned away from him and back to the original._

_"Yes... I can."_

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I groggily opened my eyes as I heard my phone ringing.

"Stefan! Seriously?" I yelled after accepting the call. "I'm not Bonnie or Elena, okay? I don't think it's normal to get up hours before school."

_"We're meeting up with Bonnie at the old Witches' house in half an hour. You coming?"_

"No." I said. "I was up until midnight last night so I could be the first to tell Care happy birthday... But you knew I wouldn't come. You woke me up to piss me off."

I could practically see him smirk. _"Did it work?"_

"Put it this way- I cannot wait for the old you to come back. You're a dick."

He hung up on me, and I glowered at the phone.

* * *

I had been ignoring Elena all morning, but when I walked past Caroline's locker, seeing my sister tape decorations to her door, I had to say something. I mean, Caroline was my best friend.

"Elena, honey, Caroline is not gonna wanna celebrate her birthday this year."

"Why?"

I gave her an incredulous look. "Elena, this is the first birthday she's had since she became a you know what!"

"So she could use some cheering up."

I just shook my head at her.

"Those have to be the tackiest decorations I've ever seen. At least put half as much effort as she would put in for you."

Elena whipped herself around, staring at me, frowning, before Bonnie walked up to us.

"Sorry, I'm late, I, uh- I got held up."

"It's okay." Elena said. "I just got here too. Can you pass me the balloons?" she asked.

The balloons were approximately three feet away from her.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

We heard the front door open and close, and I watched bemusedly as Elena, Bonnie and Matt jumped out yelling, "SURPIRISE!", while I stepped out and watched my best friend's shocked expression.

"Happy birthday!" Matt grinned.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked not-so-happily.

"Well, you blew off school and missed our work of art," Elena smiled as she put a tiara on Caroline's head.

I snorted. "Yeah, Elena's very creative." I muttered.

"Get into some warmer clothes, we're going to the falls." Bonnie smiled. "Smores, camp fire..."

"Cake." I finished. Matt laughed.

"Like when we were little." Bonnie smiled.

"Except with tequila." Matt all but sang and we laughed.

"Aw, thanks, guys, really... I'm just not really feeling my birthday this year." she said.

I looked at Elena smugly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Bonnie asked. "You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year."

"Yeah, and now it's just a reminder that technically I'm dead. Look, I don't even like seventeen. And the only point to seventeen was to get to eighteen, it's a filler year, I am stuck in a filler year."

"You're not stuck, Caroline." Elena shook her head.

"Yeah, I am. But it's okay. It's all good, I will be fine... But I just need some time to wallow in it."

"Then come with me, Dorothy," I said stepping forward. "We'll do what I thought we should do all along." I glanced back at the others before looking back at Caroline. She raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, then." I said as I dragged her to the front door. "We're not gonna find any rainbows inside."

* * *

"This is creepy." Bonnie said as we entered the small building in the cemetery. "Even for us."

"No." I said, walking through and placing the box with the cake on a stone table. "Technically, she's dead. No offence. But, Care you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so that you can move on, with your new bad-ass vampire life."

Matt and Elena turned and grinned at Caroline, who smiled. "Okay." she said, taking off her tiara. "Here lies Caroline Forbes."

"Cheerleader," I said as Elena and I put the candles in the cake.

"Miss Mystic Falls." Elena smiled.

"Third grade hop-scotch champion." I grinned.

"Friend," Bonnie began, "Daughter... Overachiever."

"Mean Girl." Matt said. "Sometimes, no offence."

Caroline laughed. "Eh, non taken."

"She was seventeen," I began.

"And she had a really good life." Elena finished.

"So rest in peace, so that she can move forward." I said as Elena carried the cake towards her. "It's what you really need." I told Care, and she smiled at me.

"It's what we all really need." Elena smiled. "Amen, or, cheers or whatever." everyone laughed. "Bonnie," Elena held the cake out to Bonnie, who closed her eyes and the candles lit themselves.

"Nice." Elena laughed.

"Make a wish!" I cheered, and Caroline smiled, biting her lip as she stepped forward and blew out the candles.

* * *

Caroline handed Matt a paper plate with a slice of cake on, and he grabbed the bottle of tequila, only for the bottle to be snatched out of his hands by my sister.

_Rude._

"I need it more than you do, trust me." she said, taking a swig.

Bonnie and I exchanged a look. Matt had been through just as much as we had, and was living alone, doing school work and football whilst trying to pay his bills alone.

If anyone needed a drink, it was Matt.

I held my tongue- for non other reason than it was Caroline's birthday.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Huh, wh- nothing. Hm?" Care asked innocently.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar you're an even worse drunk liar."

"I might have texted Tyler."

"Caroline." Elena sighed.

"What?" Care asked. "I'm delicate!"

"Give her a break you can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie said.

"Amen to that." I muttered, snatching the bottle from Elena and taking a swig.

"Wow." Elena said.

"Ouch, Bon." Matt said.

"Sorry," Bonnie said, "I know it's Caroline's birthday... Funeral, or whatever. But I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town."

"Amen to _that_." I said.

"I'm doing it to protect him, guys. I'm giving him a chance at a half way normal life." Elena defended.

"And he should choose how he wants to live it," Bonnie argued. "You are taking his choices away."

"Guys, you can't tell him." Elena said.

_I can do whatever I want to do._

"What, are you gonna compel me not to?" Bonnie asked.

"I knew there was a reason I was friends with you." I said, handing her the bottle.

"Guys," Matt said, "You're ruining a perfectly good funeral."

Bonnie sighed. "Sorry, I'm just gonna go sleep it off, or something. Happy Birthday." she said to Caroline before leaving.

Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, don't look like that." I scowled at her.

"Like what?"

"Like you're superior to her and that she's in the wrong. At the end of the day, Elena, you're the control freak who wants Jeremy out of the way so your life is easier and you have less to worry about." I said. "Anyway, Caroline," I said, patting the seat next to me. "this is your funeral- we need a good funeral party game."

* * *

Caroline's head was in my lap and we were all laughing. Every once in a while Elena would make eye contact me and widen her eyes as though to ask, 'Are we OK?'.

I didn't want to start a fight with her, so I would just nod. I'd said what I wanted to say... I didn't want to fight with her because we would often have disagreements, but we'd never fight. And I needed at least one sibling.

Even if that one sibling had been acting like a bee-yotch lately.

The door creaked open and we all turned to see Tyler.

"Sorry." Tyler said. "Didn't mean to crash the party."

"So don't." Matt said.

"No, it's, uh... It's okay." Care said, standing up. "Hey."

"Can I talk to you for a sec? It's kind of important."

She sighed but nodded.

"Hurry back!" I yelled after her, knowing with her vampire senses she could hear me. "It's rude to leave your funeral early!"

Matt and Elena laughed, but I turned to them. "Look, I have a bad feeling about something." I told them. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful." Elena said and I nodded before leaving the cemetary and walking through the woods.

I had a really bad feeling.

"Caroline!" I yelled.

I heard the sound of someone flashing past me. I twirled some hair around my fingers before tightening the pony tail, looking around nervously. "Who's there?"

No answer.

I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched.

"Caroline?"

I turned on my heel to see someone standing behind me.

"Stefan?!"

"I'm sorry."

Everything went black.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for all of the continued support, yet again! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think or PM me- Stefan or Klaus? **

**I love to hear what you think is going to happen and you reactions to my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's funny how we take things for granted in life.

Sometimes it's just little things, like a kiss when you get home from school and a question about your day. A breakfast brought to your bedroom in the early hours of the morning as you lie in your bed, your face a pale white and your temperature sky high.

Like waking up every morning, knowing that those whom you love are alive, are healthy, are safe...

My parents…

Jenna.

John.

When people leave, I don't think you can ever really move on.

Which was precisely why I needed Jeremy.

I needed him, Elena and Ric.

I needed them all, more than anything. Because when push comes to shove, family is all you have left.

Did that make me selfish? That I would want my brother to stay, even though there was a possibility he would be safer somewhere else?

Maybe it did.

Maybe I deserved this.

But Elena? Elena never deserved any of this.

It wasn't fair.

I stared out of the car window. Everything that we drove past just became a blur of trees and road and darkness. Something swelled inside of me. A raw emotion.

Fear.

It was a feeling I hated above all, and yet recently I was feeling it much more than I should have.

Including now.

Stefan had kidnapped me and my sister.

But, like I said. Could this be karma for wanting Jeremy to stay with me?

I didn't know.

I didn't want to know.

I sat in the back of the car, glaring daggers at the back of Stefan's head.

I had trusted Stefan- _this_ Stefan- to an extent, at least. And now...

I had always been able to trust my instincts.

And now it seemed they had lead me astray.

"So what's the plan, Stefan?" Elena asked with barely concealed rage. "What's the _big move_ you're making?"

I didn't even have to listen to his reply to know what he would say. It was so blatantly obvious.

"I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him..." I didn't quite catch the rest, but Elena's voice was loud and angry enough for me to hear. I was pretty sure he was speeding.

Of course. He was using us as leverage.

Once more, we were mere pawns in someone else's game.

"So then what are you gonna do, huh? Are you gonna lock us in some cage and keep us hostage?" she asked.

"Maybe I'll just turn you both into vampires."

The way he said it, as though he sounded so sure of himself. It made me want to believe this was an act. That he wasn't actually prepared to do any of this, he was just pushing us away because it was easier for him to be a Ripper without us.

I didn't know what to believe, much less what to think of it all.

The only reason I hadn't given an aneurysm was that he was driving, and fast. Too fast.

I gripped onto the seat, trying to slow down my breathing. The sheer terror that Stefan was prepared to kill my sister and I, mixed with the fear of actually having a panic attack made it harder to breathe properly.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena yelled. "STOP THE CAR, STEFAN!"

He didn't answer. Elena looked back at me as Stefan got his phone out and began to dial a number.

'Are you okay?' She mouthed.

I shook my head. All of my anger at her was forgotten, and was now directed at Stefan.

Stefan was the one that came to Mystic Falls.

Stefan was the one that started all of this.

Everything that happened was because of Stefan.

... Stefan saved Elena's life. Stefan saved _my_ life. Stefan had saved us all at some point. He had been our protector- and Elena's... he was Elena's first love.

And now he was prepared to kill us both.

Stefan put the phone on speaker and Elena faced forwards again.

_"Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."_ Klaus' voice came from the phone.

I'd never been happier to hear Klaus' voice in my life.

But I remembered that twenty four hours ago I had hoped Klaus would save my life... How wrong I had been.

But perhaps him not saving me from Mikael didn't mean he'd let Stefan kill me.

Perhaps.

Honestly, it was a little hard to keep track. It was as though the world couldn't quite decided if Elena and I should live or not.

Twenty four hours ago, Mikael had been _alive_.

Stefan had saved me when Klaus didn't. I had to hold onto that. I had to hold on to the hope that my sister, at least, was going to live until tomorrow. Because this was a situation in which I was completely powerless.

"Tell your hybrids to get outta town, Klaus." Stefan demanded.

_"Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back."_

"Okay. Well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

"I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her."

Stefan let go of the steering wheel and bit his wrist before forcing it into Elena's mouth.

She started to cough as he put his hands back on the steering wheel. I gasped. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

_"What's going on?"_

"I just fed her my blood! No more hybrids if she's a vampire. And Rayna still has my blood in her system from when I healed her, you know, when _you_ _let_ your _dad_ try to kill her." Stefan said venemously.

_"Rayna?"_

"Klaus." I said. What had meant to come out as a yell for help, sounded more like a quiet beg. But with his vampire hearing, I knew he would still have heard me.

Stefan was beginning to drive faster.

"Say goodbye to your family, Klaus!" Stefan yelled. "Your _Doppelganger_... Your _Prophet_."

Elena screamed as he drove even faster. "STEFAN, SLOW DOWN!"

"_STEFAN_!" I shrieked. "STEFAN _STOP_ IT!"

_"Fine! I'll send them away! You win! Just stop the car."_

"STEFAN!" I cried. "STEFAN _STOP_!"

_"STOP THE CAR STEFAN!"_ Klaus bellowed.

Elena and I screamed as we skidded to a halt. My whole body jolted forwards.

_"... Rayna?!"_

Elena looked back at me as I tried to steady my breathing, or rather, I tried to breathe.

There were tears in her eyes.

"She's- She's having a panic attack." Elena said, looking at me concernedly. I could tell she was distraught from only her voice. "Just breathe." she whispered, stroking my hair.

My lungs felt like they were burning.

This wasn't a panic attack. This was... this was something else entirely.

Stefan ended the phone call and Elena climbed out of the car, slamming it shut before running around and helping me out. I practically fell onto the ground.

It was then that I realised we were on the bridge that my parents died on.

I stood up and Elena wrapped her arms around me as my breathing slowed, before she grabbed my hand and started walking away from Stefan.

"Get back in the car." Stefan ordered, slamming the car door behind him.

"Stay away from us." she cried, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Rayna, Elena, get back in the car!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed, spinning on her heel. "Our parents died on this bridge... _I_ almost died. You knew that... You're the one who saved me."

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? Your fear sold it." Stefan said, looking at me.

There was emotion in his eyes.

Maybe, a few hours ago, that would have given me hope. Or even a few minutes ago.

But I just didn't care about that any more. It was pretty damn obvious he didn't feel anything.

_I should just give up... But I can't. I have to fix him._

_How do I fix him?_

"Well, what if he _hadn't_?" I asked. "What if he hadn't believed you, Stefan?"

"He did."

"BUT WHAT IF HE _HADN'T_?!"

"HE _DID_, RAYNA. HE BACKED DOWN. HE HAS A WEAKNESS, IF I KNOW HIS WEAKNESS, I CAN DESTROY HIM!"

I closed my mouth and swallowed.

"After everything, that's what mattered?" I asked. "Destroying _Klaus_?"

This was...

This was too far now.

The realization hit me, like a ton of bricks and it weighed my whole body down. Stefan was prepared to let Elena and I- no. No, that didn't matter. _I_ didn't matter- I didn't care about me, as long as Elena was safe. Stefan was prepared to let Elena die, so he could get one over on Klaus? I couldn't let him hurt my sister.

I couldn't let him kill Klaus- which was what he was hell bent on doing. It was wrong.

It would make Stefan just as bad as Klaus.

_Isn't he already?_

"Destroying Klaus is all I have left."

"You had me!" Elena yelled.

He shook his head. "I lost you the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit that yet."

"But you _always_ had me." I whispered. He avoided my gaze.

_But, as usual, I'm not enough._

"Is that what you're doing, trying to make me hate you?" she asked, having not heard me. "Trying to push everyone away?"

"I don't really care what you think about me anymore, Elena." he said.

We watched as he walked away from us and into his car, before driving off.

There had been a time, not so long ago, where Rebekah had cried on my shoulder after the revelation of Klaus murdering her mother.

I had thought that I couldn't begin to imagine the hollow, empty feeling of being betrayed by the person you trusted the most.

But now I understood it much better than I thought possible. A few weeks ago, in the summer, I had relied on Stefan to save me from Klaus.

Now it was Klaus that had saved me from Stefan.

Elena pulled out her phone. "I'm calling Damon to come pick us up, okay?" her voice was shaky, but I didn't mention this.

I shook my head. "Elena, I can't go in a car again. Ever. I just... I just can't right now, okay?"

"Rain, I really don't think you should live your life afraid of cars because-"

It seemed so pathetic. I knew that. Elena was the one in the car with my parents, Elena was the one who nearly died and I was the one too scared to even...

But I couldn't do it. At least, not yet. Not for a long time.

"I can't." I shook my head. "Please, I'll walk home."

"It's not safe for you to go alone."

"I'll be fine, and I'll call you when I get home. Please." I begged.

"Fine." she sighed, and she pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Yeah... Me too."

In the end, Damon had walked us both home.

Though it hurt what Stefan had done, I had to push those bad feelings aside.

Too much was going on in my life to drown in self pity like a pathetic school girl. I had to be strong... I didn't think about it again, for the rest of the night. I avoided the thought of my brother, too...

But I didn't sleep, either.

* * *

The next morning, I was awake at an hour no human should ever be awake at. To make matters worse, I was in the gym.

Because apparently, Mystic Falls has a gym.

Mystic Falls has a _gym_.

...I didn't know either.

I was there because Ric had said, and I quote, "You're stronger than Elena so your training schedule will be more... complicated. You're going to start going to the gym every morning. And no, you don't have a choice."

Which translates to, "You're stronger than Elena so I'm going to put you through physical and mental torture every morning... And there is no escape."

So there I stood in my gym outfit, which was some clothes Caroline had ordered to wear over the phone when I had called asking what people wore in the gym. Of course she told me this after yelling at me for waking her up at 5am.

"I want you to spend twenty minutes," Ric said, pointing to the tread mill, "on the tread mill."

I looked at him blankly. "What's a treadmill?"

"Training-time is serious-time, Rain."

"I'm being serious." I told him. "What's a treadmill?"

He looked at me helplessly.

"Joking." I said. "Gosh, Ric, calm down." I stood on the treadmill. I looked at all the buttons. "So which setting do I -AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell flat on my face.

Ric helped me up after quickly turning the tread mill off.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly, looking at my head for any injuries.

I gingerly touched my face.

"Yep." I said, grimacing. "But tomorrow my face will just be one big bruise... eugh." I shuddered.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" A voice asked. I turned around to see Taylor.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Taylor Lautner.

Taylor is this guy from school. He was in my year, and one of Tyler's friends from football.

And he was very, _very_ attractive.

He looked like a younger, blonder Alex Pettyfer.

My eyes were wide. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh," I said dumbly. "Hi there."

_Hi there?!_ a voice in my head, which sounded very much like Caroline, shrieked. _Is that all you can come up with?! Say something else!_

"So, what are you doing here?"

_Yeah, what could he be doing in the gym, I wonder._

"Just working out." he laughed. "I saw you fall and just wondered-"

"Why the hell I don't know how to use a tread mill?" I asked, smirking.

He laughed.

Someone cleared their throat.

_Way to ruin the moment, Ric._

He was standing with his arms crossed, watching Taylor who was slightly shorter than him through narrowed eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. See you at school." Taylor said, glancing awkwardly at Ric, "Bye Mr Saltzman." before leaving.

I glared at my now least favourite teacher.

"What? Don't even think about it, Rain. I teach that boy- I know what he's like."

I folded my arms across my chest sulkily.

"You know, you don't have to pretend to be okay." Ric said, frowning down at me. My arms dropped to my sides. "Elena told me what happened last night... You don't always have to pretend everything is normal when it isn't. I know that you're hurting, Rayna. And that's normal... It's harder for you without Jeremy, and now without Stefan too. But you don't always have to be the strong one."

"Yeah." I said with conviction. "I do."

He stared at me a while before shaking his head and sighing.

"You shouldn't have put it on the highest setting. You start off at a slow walking pace and then go faster." he said as though Taylor had never been here and our previous conversation hadn't existed.

"You could have told me _before_ I fell on my face and broke every bone in my body!"

"Rayna," he said in his parenting tone. "You have _not_ broken every bone in your body."

"Well it sure feels like it to me... Where is Elena anyway?"

"Out running again." he said.

I roared with laughter. "_Training-time is serious-time_, Ric." I mocked.

"I'm being serious."

I laughed again. "Yeah, she probably told you that. If I know my sister, and I do, she's in bed right now. Twin telepathy, Saltzman."

He laughed.

"So why are you at the gym, then?" I asked. "This doesn't have anything to do with a certain _Doctor Fell_, does it? The tall, sexy, gorgeous Meredith." I said, making kissy faces. Ric blushed. "Getting buff to impress, are we? Does her doctor's uniform turn you on or is it just her-"

"Back on the treadmill, Rayna." he ordered in a teacher-ish fashion, glaring at me.

I grinned.

"Back. On. The. Treadmill."

"Aw, but, Ric! You can't _seriously_ make me go back on there!"

"I'm deadly serious." He told me. "Training-time is serious-time."

* * *

I sat in the kitchen with Elena and Bonnie, as my twin and I helped her look through many pictures of 'Abby Bennett's' from all over the country. Apparently, Bonnie thought her mom could help them open the coffin.

I was glad she could finally meet her mom again. Whether she wanted to or not, I knew Bonnie needed to talk to her.

Everyone needs their mom.

"You know you don't have to, right? Let Stefan obsess over the coffins. It doesn't have to fall on you." Elena said. She glanced sideways at me.

She was a little annoyed at me because I didn't tell her about the coffins.

But she waited months to tell me about vampires.

And she made Jeremy leave without asking my opinion first.

So I didn't feel too guilty about it.

Though, her and I were on speaking terms I was still awaiting a proper apology.

Not that I wouldn't forgive her, but, a little closure from her wouldn't have gone amiss.

_It would help if she wasn't so damn stubborn._

"Actually, the coffin's spelled shut." Bonnie said. "That makes it a witch problem so it does fall on me." She glanced sideways at me.

_And Rayna._

The words were unspoken, but they didn't need to be said. We all knew it was true.

My supernatural abilities and my unwavering, ever present need to protect my sister, my family, and my friends from anything or anyone made it impossible for me to ever lead a normal life, or a life where I stayed away from all the supernatural goings on.

A peaceful, normal life did not seem to be in the cards for me.

I spent the rest of the day at home, rather than going on a road trip with Elena and Bonnie.

After spending a surprisingly relaxing day at home doing my homework, I was completely calm when I lay on my bed in pyjamas. I was ready to drift off to sleep.

All day, I'd busied myself with my studies- did anything to avoid thinking about how... lonely things were becoming.

I hadn't spoken to Tyler properly in ages. Or Caroline. They were sorting out their own problems, and while I wanted nothing more than to help them, I was so busy helping Damon, Elena, Ric or Stefan- I physically couldn't, not to mention that I was emotionally drained. With school, training with Ric, homework, _housework_, studying and my busy supernatural life I was completely drained.

But today had been quite therapeutic.

I guess I should have known it wouldn't last.

"It's like, _eight_ and you're in bed, already." a voice said.

And it wasn't mine.

I jumped up and glared at Damon, who was sat at the foot of my bed, smirking.

I threw a pillow at him, which he caught with ease. "Nice aim."

"Thank you. Ric has been training me."

_Wait... was he being sarcastic?_

He frowned. "Is that why there's a bruise on your cheek?" he asked, looking at me with concern. "Is it from the whole treadmill incident or do I have to kick someone's ass?"

"He told you?" I sighed. _Thanks, Ric. _"And yeah, it's from the treadmill." I said, before muttering under my breath. _"Stupid bloody thing."_

"Yeah he told me." he smirked. "Not your finest hour... It looks like someone punched you, though." he said, gesturing to the large black bruise on my left cheek.

"I know." I replied dully. "You know, if there was ever a time for vampire blood to heal me, I think this would be that-"

"Elena would kill me."

"Oh." I said. "Sorry, I just assumed that you weren't completely whipped yet."

"I'm over a hundred years old, Rayna. If you're going to attempt reverse psychology on me, you're going to have to do better than that."

"I wasn't... Fine, okay?! Maybe I was."

"Anyway, there's a big coffin with your name on it so hurry up."

_WHAT THE-?! _"DAMON!"

He chuckled. "Relax, Rayna. I'm sure you'd see your own death coming. I need to see if _one_ of our witches can figure out how to open the last coffin. Bonnie's taking too long."

"Oh, Bonnie's taking too long so _I'm_ the last resort? I see how it is."

He rolled his eyes. "Get dressed."

"I will when you leave."

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Nope. But if you value your life then yeah, you kinda do have to."

"You're no fun." he pouted.

"Actually, I am fun, just not the kinda fun you're thinking of."

"Whatever, just meet me there in half an hour."

"It takes longer than half an hour to walk there, Damon."

"Then face your fears and-" I glared at him. "Never mind."

* * *

_There are so many stairs in this place_, I thought as I ran down the stairs. The old witches' house was creepy in the daytime, and at night...

I shivered involuntarily as a familiar low voice cut through the air.

"... I will tear you limb from limb, and only then when you are a writhing mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." Klaus said in a dangerous tone.

I would never admit this, but I'd never heard anyone with as good comebacks or threats as Klaus.

I rounded the corner to see him standing intimidatingly before Damon.

"Sorry," the aforementioned Salvatore spoke, "Same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back, but something tells me you want what's in that coffin a lot more."

I looked at the three coffins, to see the large fourth one was missing.

The one which Bonnie couldn't open.

Damon walked past Klaus and towards me.

"You totally just owned an original." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes.

"Sorry." I whispered as he led me away. "Am I ruining your dramatic exit?"

"Yes."

Damon picked me up and flashed us away, and when I opened my eyes I was on my front porch.

He let me down gently, and I thanked him.

"Damon, what have you done?" I asked him. There was a strange glint in his eyes. Almost... victorious.

"You remember, Elijah, don't you?" he asked, smirking. "You can thank me later."

"You un-daggered him?!" I yelled, before a grin slowly made it's way on my face.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_That is how you start one of these things, right? I mean- technically this isn't even a diary. Just an old sketchpad with a small doodle on the first page. I can't be bothered going out to buy a diary right now, seeing as realistically I'm never going to use this again. But- I mean, Caroline and Elena both have one. And it's either this or make a grimoire; but I don't know how to speak Latin, so I'm going with this- because keeping a diary is apparently a normal thing to do. Last night, around twenty four hours ago... After the whole Stefan thing- let's not get into that. It's too soon and I haven't even talked to Elena about it. I still haven't thanked Klaus yet._

_Should I thank him? He saved my life... But only because of my powers. And he was probably just doing it to save his blood source._

_But does that matter? He saved my sister's life. I owe him._

_Anyway, I had a sort of panic attack. Which is normal, I mean I've had them before- except this time it was different. It felt like, rather than trying to breathe I was trying to keep something in. Something powerful. Was I going to pull a Peter Petrelli and explode? I don't know, but-_

I stopped writing, hearing my phone start to ring. I picked it up.

"Care?"

_"Rayna? It's- It's my dad."_

"Your dad?"

_"Yeah- he's- he's..."_

"Start at the beginning." I told her calmly.

_"Okay, well, last night Tyler told me he loved me in the woods, and then-"_

"Care, that's great!" I beamed.

She giggled._ "Thanks, anyway- so we kissed and stuff, and then this morning he ran into my dad, who's back in town, as you know."_

"I haven't seen him yet."

_"Oh, well, that get's me onto the next thing. Tyler was letting my dad teach him to try and break free of the sire bond."_

"That's amazing!"

_"I know- but then Tyler attacked my dad and... He's okay, though. He's in the hospital. But tomorrow morning, can you come-"_

"Of course I'll come with you, Care. How is he?"

_"He's... he hasn't changed."_ she said.

"And how are you?"

_"I'm... I don't know what I am. Tyler told me he loved me and... I don't know."_

"I'm sure you'll figure it out."

_"Thanks."_

"Night, Care."

_"Night, Rain."_

I put the phone down beside me and continued to write.

_Care just called. I'm going tomorrow to visit her dad in hospital. I hope he's okay. I have... a bad feeling._

_I _always_ have a bad feeling._

* * *

**A/N-**

**For the purposes of this story, Tyler never bit Caroline- Klaus never ordered him to.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews last chapter got! Over a hundred, already! Wow.**

**Thank you all. Please continue to read, review and PM me.**

**How did you all like this chapter? What does everyone think about Stefan and Klaus and even Taylor? He's an OC, so I'm wondering if I should include him in future chapters or not?**

**Until next time.**


End file.
